Give In To Me
by LeightonAliceAphrodite
Summary: Typical Nessie & the gang go to High School story. :) Please read/review! Always looking for constructive criticism, and/or things you'd like to see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"This is stupid! Have you read these rules Ness? They define everything from hair color to nail length and the amount of jewelry you can wear!" Renesmee smiled in her mirror at him as she applied her mascara. Jacob Black sat on her bed in his white button down collared shirt, khaki pants, plaid tie and brown dress shoes looking hot as ever. Of course, she couldn't tell him that but sometimes… lately… she'd wished she could. "You might as well take those bracelets off your wrist, Ness. 'Only one bracelet per wrist.' Oh, and your earrings can only be studs, no 'dangling earrings.'"

Renesmee turned around in shock. "Seriously?" She stormed over and sat next to him on the bed, her skirt flaring up a little. Jacob caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and closed them immediately. How was he going to get through this private school thing? Not only did Nessie have to wear a skirt that was entirely too short and practically showed her panties every time she sat down, but she had to wear a tight, white shirt whose buttons strained against her newly developed breasts. Boys would be staring at her. How could they not? Every boy in this stupid school would be trying to get into _his _imprint's panties.

"Daddy!" Renesmee shrieked and they heard Edward chuckle downstairs. "These rules _are_ ridiculous! Our skirts have to be 'no more than six inches from the knee.'"

"I agree with that one." Jacob muttered under his breath. Renesmee scoffed, standing up and going back to her vanity in an even worse mood.

"What do you even care?" Renesmee muttered back. She knew better than to complain about the uniforms to her father. She'd asked to attend school with her parents, aunts and uncles and this was the school they were going to. She could deal with it, or she could not go at all. Either was fine with her parents, who wondered if she was even quite ready to deal with humans.

She finished her make-up and traded her earrings out for the Tiffany diamond studs her father had given her for her eighth birthday, taking off all but one bracelet and throwing them back on her vanity. Sighing, she reached for the heels her Aunt Alice had set out for her on the floor next to her closet. When she stood with them hanging from her fingers and turned to Jacob, she saw he was grinding his teeth. "What's the matter?" She asked. He was hardly ever angry with her.

Through clenched teeth, he replied, "Please don't bend over at school. That skirt barely covers your ass."

She rolled her eyes and put her heels back on the floor by the bed, squatting instead of bending, and Jacob's teeth grinded again as the skirt flared out, showing even more of her pale thighs. "Stop worrying about me Jake. The skirt's fine."

He held out his hand for her and she took it, balancing so she could put her heels on. "It's my job to worry about you Ness. You're my imprint, remember?" She smiled as he stood, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes. Even with heels on, he was a great deal taller than she. "I know Jake. I love you."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, closing his eyes. "You too, Ness, but if any of these private school jocks even think about getting in your panties, your father, uncles and I are going to kick their asses."

Ness smiled and pulled away from him. Their embraces and 'I love you's had started seeming more awkward than she liked. "Come on. Mom will kill me if I don't eat before we leave." Jacob grabbed their blazers off the bed and held hers open for her before putting his on, grabbing their book bags and throwing them over one shoulder as she started down the stairs.

Jacob sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Renesmee nearly burst out laughing when she saw her aunts, uncles and parents. Rosalie's skirt was noticeably shorter than the requirements, and she'd moved her wedding ring over to her right hand, refusing to take it off. Emmett's blazer was about to burst at the seams and Esme was promising him she'd fix it tonight. Alice was sitting in the corner with her arms crossed, pouting angrily because she couldn't tell how their day would go due to Jacob and Renesmee attending. She'd chosen to wear tights with her uniform. Jasper stood next to her, smirking down at her with his blazer thrown over his shoulder. He reached out and rubbed her back. Bella was still cooking her breakfast, wearing flats instead of heels, and Edward was staring down at her skirt angrily. Nessie rolled her eyes.

_What was it with him and Jake? Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper weren't freaking out about their wives' skirts! _

Her father's eyes cut over to her with an intense stare. She knew he appreciated her skirt about as much as Jake did. With a huff and crossed arms, Renesmee made her way over to the table and sat down, Jacob sitting next to her. "Okay, let's go over the story again." Her mother said, taking a few pieces of French toast off the stove and placing them on a plate next to her.

"You're Isabella 'Bella' Masen and I'm Renesmee 'Nessie' Masen. We're sisters and Esme's nieces. Our house burnt down in a fire, killing both of our parents. We moved in when we were 13 and 15. Dad is Edward Cullen, Uncle Emmett is Emmett Cullen and Aunt Alice is Alice Cullen. They're siblings who were about to be put in separate homes before Grandma (who we have to call Mom) and Grandpa (Dad) found them and adopted them together. It is unknown what happened to their parents as the three siblings were found alone in their home when they were toddlers. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper are twins. Their parents were meth heads who abused them. Jacob Black is the son of Grandma's best friend who died in a car crash. He calls them Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. Grandpa is a doctor and Grandma is an online college professor. Did I get everything?"

"Watch your tone." Her father warned and Renesmee looked to Jacob and rolled her eyes as her mother set their plates in front of them.

"Thanks Mom." Ness replied.

"Yeah, hanks Bewa." Jacob said through a mouth full of food. Everyone grimaced.

"What cars are we taking?" Renesmee asked, curiously.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her. "You, Jacob, your mother and I are going in the Ashton Martin, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are going in the Ferrari."

Jacob was nearly drooling. "I thought we were trying to remain inconspicuous."

Edward chuckled a bit. "We don't have to here. All the kids come from families with money."

She nodded slightly and returned to my breakfast, thoughts of her first day of school ahead of her. As much as she wanted to go to school, she both hated and loved the fact that Jacob was going with them. She wanted Jacob with her every moment of the day, but she knew other girls would drool over him too, and just thinking about it made envy flood through her veins. Edward cleared his throat at her and she raised her head to look his way. His eyebrow rose with a smirk and she blushed. "Shut up Dad." She grumbled and he chuckled.

"I wish you two would learn to communicate normally." Jacob replied.

Nessie scoffed, standing with her plate. "Trust me, you don't." She replied. "You done?" Jacob nodded warily and she took his plate as well, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Everyone ready?" Her father asked and everyone in the room filtered into the garage impatiently.

"You alright Ness?" Jacob asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Ness." He stopped her, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, making her look him in the eye. "What is it? You can tell me anything, remember?"

She stared at him for a few moments. How in the world could she ever possibly tell him about her the feelings brewing in her? She wanted him, as more than a friend. She wanted to kiss him and lie on his chest and hold his hand and keep him entirely to herself. How could she tell the man who'd been with her since she was a baby, that even though he was 25 and she was 8, that she desired him? She couldn't. Sighing, she replied, "Nothing you can fix, Jake. I promise." She smiled smally and hoped he'd be satisfied as she walked past him and into the garage with her family. Jacob joined her a few moments later in the back seat.

"Seatbelt, Ness." He muttered, clicking his own into place. She sighed in irritation, but did the same and her father turned the key in the ignition. Both Jacob and Nessie stared out of their windows, staying silent throughout the whole ride.

Finally tired of listening to his daughter's Jacob-filled mind, Edward cleared his throat again, "Let's go over the grades of our siblings and your schedule Renesmee."

She stared at the back of her father's head irritably, rolling her eyes. "You, Jacob, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rosalie are Twelfth Years. Uncle Jasper and Mom are Eleventh Years. Aunt Alice and I are Tenth Years. I have Calculus first period with you, American History second period with Uncle Jasper, Tenth Year English third with Mom, Chemistry fourth with Aunt Rosalie, Lunch, Piano fifth with you, French II sixth with Aunt Alice and P.E. seventh with Uncle Emmett and Jacob. You couldn't have me better suffocated."

Edward smirked, parking in the school's student parking lot and walking around to open both his wife's and his daughter's doors. "Don't take your teenage hormones out on me, Renesmee."

"Does everyone know what's wrong with her but me?" Jacob asked exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air, after grabbing Renesmee's bag off the floorboard by her seat.

Bella smirked – a trait she'd picked up after living with Edward and Emmett for so long. "I have an inkling, Jasper most likely knows based off of her feelings, Edward definitely knows but hasn't told me. Other than that, everyone else is just as in the dark as you are. Renesmee's been like this for a few months now. Carlisle says it's normal teenage hormones, but I think it's something a little more… special than that." She replied, staring at her daughter.

"I hate you all." Nessie replied, trying and failing to take her bag from Jacob, crossing her arms instead. The Ferrari pulled up in the parking spot next to them and her aunts and uncles got out. Nessie watched as her father put his arm around her mother's shoulders, Uncle Jasper grabbed Aunt Alice's hand, and Uncle Emmett wrapped his arm around Aunt Rosalie's waist while her aunt plunged her hand in her uncle's back pocket with a horrible loneliness in her heart. The rest of her family started making their way into the building and she watched as the other students stared.

"Ready, Ness?" Jacob asked, his hands buried in his pockets.

Nessie stood still. "I guess."

Jacob took a deep breath as well, taking his hands out and holding open his arms. "C'mere." She fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, clinging to the back of his blazer. One of his hands played with her hair as the other rested on the small of her back. He kissed her hair. "I don't know what's going on with you lately Ness, and it scares the shit out of me. I wish you'd tell me what it was so I could fix it. It's driving me insane." She pulled back and stared into his eyes, desperately wishing she could tell him. His eyes shone with hurt and in an attempt to make it disappear, she decided she would have to show him. Placing her hand on his face, she watched him close his eyes and relayed all of her emotions. She showed him in the best way she could every single feeling she'd felt towards him lately. She showed him her mental images of kissing him in front of everyone and holding his hand as they walked down the corridors, laying on his chest. She showed him how absolutely terrified she felt about telling him her feelings, fearing rejection or an impending difficulty in their friendship. Finally, she stopped and his eyes focused on hers again, hurt replaced with something else… pity.

"Oh… Ness…" She let her hand fall at the sadness in his voice. She forced a smile through the tears already lining her eyes.

"You wondered. Now you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got class in five minutes and I've got to find Dad." Grabbing her bag off his shoulder, she put it over her head and walked as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself.

"Ness!" He shouted, but she kept walking, facing the pavement as tears started down her face. Mentally, she called out to her father, hoping he'd meet her at the school entrance so she wouldn't have to go look for him and run into the rest of her family.

By the time she reached the entrance, her father was there waiting with a terribly sympathetic face. "Don't." Renesmee whispered as he opened his mouth to ask the problem. Instead, he read her mind as the events of the last ten minutes flitted around.

"Renesmee, stop." Edward finally said, pulling her to the side and into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweet heart. Maybe he's just not ready. Maybe he's scared." He knew the boy's mind inside and out but it wouldn't be fair to either of them if he spilled Jacob's secrets to his daughter.

"Maybe he doesn't like me." She whispered as the bell rang. "Come on, Daddy. It's time to get to Calc."

When the bell rang a third time, signaling the end of first period, Nessie walked out of the classroom next to her father, almost running into Jacob as he waited for her. One of Edward's eyebrows rose as he looked down at his daughter and she nodded, sending him on his way. She forced a smile onto her face. "Hey Jake. How was your first period?" She asked in the most nothing-changed voice she could muster.

"Um, fine I guess. Listen Ness."

She stopped and whirled around until she was standing in front of him. "No, Jake. I don't want to talk about it. It's fine. Lapse of judgment on my part, okay?" She smiled again and turned around, walking towards her next class and leaving Jacob behind.

She dreaded going home this afternoon – or even the car ride home. Maybe it'd be simpler if Jacob didn't live with them, but unfortunately he did and she suddenly wished she hadn't opened her big fat mouth… or hand.

She found Jasper waiting for her outside the doors of her American History class and immediately he caught on to her feelings. "Bad day Ness?" He asked, as they walked through the door and found a desk in the back.

"Something like that." She mumbled back as the teacher began reading the syllabus.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She sighed. Her Uncle Jasper was always one of the ones she was closer with in the family. It was easier talking with him because he already knew the feelings; you just had to explain their causes. Stealthily slipping her hand onto his wrist, she listened as his breath caught, watching her situation with Jacob unfold. "I see." He finally said, and then stayed quiet for the rest of the class except for the occasional snort at inaccurate history facts.

That was another thing she liked about him. He asked, you told him, that's it. He didn't try to say the right thing, or probe you to talk. If you wanted to volunteer more information, you did and he'd listen, but if not, he wasn't going to make you. Before she knew it, that class had ended as well. She shoved her syllabus in her bag as Jasper went to find Alice.

Jacob stood waiting for her again and she inwardly rolled her eyes. They walked together silently until they reached her mother at the doorway to English. Jacob awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in a hug and then let go of her, nodding to Bella and then going his separate way. "That was awkward." Her mother commented, walking through the door. "How is school so far?" She shot her mother an angry glare before they settled into their seats and listened to another syllabus.

Walking to class with Jacob in silence got old quickly. She almost sighed in relief when she reached the Chem classroom. Rosalie smirked at her as she sat down, but said nothing.

Lunch was probably the most awkward of the day thus far. The rest of her family had already taken their seats, all paired off, while Renesmee was forced to stand in line with Jacob. After standing in silence for five minutes, he finally sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Do you want to talk about it Ness?"

"No, Jacob. I really, really don't." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

He ran his hand over his head again, a nervous tick he'd had for as long as she could remember. "Ness… It's not you. It's nothing you did."

She turned to him. "It's not you, it's me? Come up with something original why don't you?"

"Nessie, stop." He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Lord knows I want you too, Nessie. You make it so difficult not to. You're beautiful, inside and out. But, I worry that if we took this step, we would lose the special friendship that we have."

"That's bullshit and you know it Jacob. Look at Paul and Rebecca, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily. They're closer than ever, and nothing's ever going to change that. But you know what? I'm not going to beg you to be with me, Jacob. I guess I shouldn't have told you a thing when you asked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to act like nothing happened. You can either do the same, or let this create a rift between us."

She turned around and faced the front, eventually making it to the buffet. Grabbing a tray, she piled more food than she knew she would be able to eat on it – intent on giving most to Jacob. She made her way to the register and paid, and then waited on Jacob to do the same so they could walk to the table together. After dividing the contents on her plate in half and giving some to Jacob, she turned to her father. "What's everyone think of us Daddy?" She asked in a hushed whisper, turning to her plate again.

Bella smirked. "Well inappropriate thoughts are going around about all of us from both genders. A lot of people are wondering about you and Jacob. They've seen the rest of us acting romantically and they wonder about you two." She stared at her father with a pointed glare. "You asked." He replied simply.

"What do they think about each of us individually?" Alice questioned.

"Well, they think each of us is attractive. A few people tried to walk up to Rosalie today, but after seeing Emmett, they decided they liked their genitals more than her." Bella smacked Edward's arm, gesturing to Renesmee with her head and he smirked. "A few boys have thought about asking Renesmee out." He replied and Jacob stiffened slightly. "They haven't made up their minds yet. One girl named Tiffany thought about fighting Alice to try to take Jasper away from her, but only entertained that thought for a moment." Alice's eyes twinkled up at Jasper, and Nessie rolled her eyes slightly. "Thoughts about Bella are probably the least censored, and I'm not going to repeat them." His fist tightened just as the bell rang. Jacob took Nessie's tray and walked to the trash cans.

They walked together with Edward to Piano, and Nessie half expected her father to say something rude to Jacob but he'd been walking with a secret smile thus far. She made a mental note to ask him why when they got to class. Edward walked into the classroom alone, leaving his daughter and Jacob to talk. "Listen, Ness. As much as I want to talk with you about what happened this morning, I don't want to lose your friendship or let this come in between us. If you're pretending it never happened, I guess I am too." He replied with a hopeful smile.

Nessie smiled back. If she couldn't have Jacob as her boyfriend, she'd love to have her best friend back. "Thank you." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He picked her up and swung her around, his smile growing as she laughed. "Go to class, Slacker." He replied, setting her back down on the ground. I'll see you afterwards."

Her smile grew as she walked into class. This, she knew, would be her favorite class. She loved playing piano with her father. The professor passed out a pre-test and explained that afterwards, she would make everyone play the piece they knew best. Nessie and Edward smirked at one another. They knew they both aced the pre-test and waited impatiently for their turns at the lone piano sitting in the class. Edward rolled his eyes at her as a few of the kids misplayed chopsticks. "Edward Cullen." The teacher finally called and her father stood, walking towards the piano and taking a seat. The moment his fingers touched the keys, Renesmee felt a chill go through her. It was the song he'd composed for her mother. Bella's Lullaby. She closed her eyes as she listened to it. She hadn't heard it in quite a while; a year at least. She opened them as the song finally came to an end and Edward folded his hands in his lap. "That was…. That was wonderful Mr. Cullen. May I ask the name of the piece?" their professor gushed, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"It was a piece I composed for my girlfriend a few years ago, Professor Keys. It's called Bella's Lullaby."

Her face dropped infinitesimally and Nessie stifled a snort. "Yes, well, it's very pretty Mr. Cullen. You may take your seat now." More students went until, nearing the end of class, the teacher called upon her. "Renesmee Masen?" The professor stuttered out her first name. Standing, she walked over to the piano, smoothing her skirt as she sat.

"You can call me Nessie, if you'd rather." She told the professor and she smiled slightly.

"What will you be playing, Miss Masen?"

"I've decided to play Yiruma's 'River Flows In You'. It's a more modern piece, but it's my favorite." Nessie replied, turning slightly to gauge her father's reaction. He gave a slight, proud nod and she settled her fingers on the keys, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before beginning. The whole day's stress melted away as she played, her fingers dancing to each key and back as a smile made its way to her face. When she finished, she turned back to her father, smiling hugely.

"Well done, Miss Masen." The professor said and Nessie noticed the look of awe on her face proudly. The bell rang and she walked back to her seat to take her bag from her father. "Mr. Cullen, Miss Masen, do you mind meeting me at my desk for a moment?" The two looked to one another and her father shrugged, walking forward.

"I'm curious of a few things." The professor said simply and Nessie's heart froze a bit, slightly, irrationally scared that the woman had picked up on their secret. "When did you two learn to play? You're adopted siblings, correct?" She asked, looking to some paperwork on her desk.

Edward spoke first. "Yes ma'am, we are. We both started learning when we were very young, but I don't remember the exact age, do you Ness?"

Nessie shook her head, biting her lip in mock concentration. "No, I can't remember. Everyone in our family plays an instrument though. Some learned after Mom and Dad adopted them, and some knew beforehand. Edward and I know piano. Bella and Alice can both play violin. Emmett plays the drums, Jasper plays guitar and Rosalie plays the harp – believe it or not." She smiled slightly, wondering if she'd given away too much information.

Professor Keys smiled. "That's amazing. Tell your parents it sounds like they are raising amazing children bound to succeed after college."

Nessie made herself blush. "Thank you, Professor Keys. We'll make sure to do so."

"As two students showing experience far above that of their peers, I'd like to offer the advanced pace to the two of you. You'd be doing different things than the other people in the class and instead of learning to play a certain piece by the end of the year, you'd have to turn in a piece you've composed. Mr. Cullen, it'd have to be a new piece." Her eyes twinkled a bit in his direction. Edward looked to Renesmee and fake shrugged.

"Sure. Thank you, Professor Keys." Edward replied.

"Very well. I'll start the paperwork and send it to our Headmaster. Off to class. I'll email your next period professors and let them know you could be late."

Jacob was pacing outside the doorway when they finally made it out of the classroom. "Sorry. Professor Keys kept us behind to talk about putting us on the advanced pace." Jacob sighed in relief, taking Nessie's bag as they waved goodbye to Edward. "Get on, Genius." He said again, crouching slightly. Nessie laughed and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck as he held onto her thighs. She hoped, in the back of her mind, that her skirt was hiding her panties in the back, but barely cared. The students gawked as they made their way to French and she placed her hand on his cheek for the second time that day.

_This. This is what I missed. Best friends forever?_

He chuckled. "Forever, Ness."

French went by in a haze. They took another pretest and Alice stared at her the whole time with a curious gaze on her face. Jacob met her outside the classroom and gave her another piggy back ride to the gym.

They barely made it before the bell rang; Jacob dumped Nessie onto one of the bleachers, laughing with her as he sat down. The coach blew his whistle and started his class, oblivious to the two. "Everyone line up and I will hand you your P.E. uniforms. These are to be washed every night and ready to be worn every day for class. You are to bring your own sneakers and shower equipment to keep in your locker. For those who didn't bring their own sneakers for today, you must walk laps around the boarder of the gym until the bell rings. After today, forgetting necessities will result in a 50 point deduction in your grade per day. Clear?"

"Yes sir." The class chorused. The coach started calling out names alphabetically, handing each student the new blue and tan P.E. duffel. Each duffel contained two navy blue tee shirts, two pairs of shorts, a hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and a new combination lock with the code still attached to the back. Both the duffels, the shirts and the hoodie had the school's name and mascot printed on the front, and the duffel had the student's name embroidered on one handle, while the shirts and hoodies had it on the left side, with their last names repeated across the backs. _Jeez, this school is obsessed with knowing who's who around here._ She thought absently. "After today, you may keep the duffels, your shoes, and your shower necessities in the locker of your choice. Pick one today and place the lock on it, change into one of your short sleeve shirts and shorts, put on your tennis shoes and meet on the bleachers in ten."

Jacob, Nessie and Emmett rolled their eyes at one another and went their separate ways. Not long after she picked her locker, the gossip started. "Have you _seen_ the new kids? Dear Lord, Jacob Black's the best out of all of them. That Edward kid's not too bad either. Too bad all of them are paired up except Jake. I'm thinking about asking him if he wants to come back to my house after school." One of the girls started and Nessie rolled her eyes. She was a total, fake Barbie. Her hair was blonde and curly and as she put it into the required ponytail, she doused it with half a can of hairspray. She rolled the waistband on the tan shorts down twice, shortening them. When she propped a foot on the bench to tie her shoe, Nessie shuddered as she saw the bottom of the girl's butt cheeks peeping out of each leg hole. She wondered why the girl had no self-respect. "Hey, Masen." She called and Nessie turned around slowly. "What's up with Jacob Black? Are you two together?"

Nessie rolled her eyes as she tied her shoes. "No. Jake's just a friend." She sighed as she put her hair into a pony tail and turned to walk away.

"Oooh, Tiff…" One of the girl's said in the background, adding drama to the moment for the sake of nothing better to do.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Tiffany's voice rose and the girls who stood around her giggled.

Nessie turned to face them. "Well I was done talking to you." She shrugged, walking out again. She found Jacob leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Tiffany death glared her as she walked by and Nessie rolled her eyes again. "She wants in your pants, by the way. Fair warning." Jacob looked up at her slightly and the girl waved flirtatiously.

"Well that's one place she _won't_ be getting." Jacob commented back. The coach came out not long after and had everyone stand in a row. He went along the line, numbering people 1 through 4 until there were three groups of four standing in separate areas of the gym. Nessie crossed her arms when she realized Jacob was on Tiffany's team.

"Hey, beautiful. Why you pouting?" A blonde boy walked in front of her and directed her eyesight elsewhere. She stared at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan. A Ken doll to the Barbie she'd just left behind. "I'm Chris."

Nessie smiled politely, putting her hand in his. "Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie if it's easier."

"No, Renesmee's pretty. You're new here, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My family and I just moved here this summer."

"Are you liking Trinity?"

She shrugged. "It's alright."

The coach blew his whistle once more and explained the game they were about to play to them. She and Chris talked all through the class, in a valiant effort to keep Nessie from looking towards Jacob and Barbie. At the end of the class, while putting away the balls they'd used, he touched her arm. "I was wondering if I could get your number. I'd love to call you sometime, maybe take you out if it's okay with you."

She noticed Jacob's glare over the boy's shoulder. If Jacob wasn't going to be with her, she at least deserved to be with someone else, right? Chris was nice enough, and even if she did feel absolutely no attraction to him, she knew it'd be better for her to go out with different boys than to just wait around for Jacob to make up his mind. She smiled, touching his upper arm. "Got your cell on you?" He smiled and went into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out an iPhone. Pulling him close to her, she took a picture of them with the front camera and inserted her contact, attaching the picture. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, she smiled at him again in her best flirtatious grin. "Call me." She whispered, turning away. She caught her Uncle Emmett's face and saw him laughing. He knew what she was up to. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jacob as well and noted his furious hands clenched into fists. She noted he wasn't yet shaking and shot him a smile to try to calm him down.

You know when you walk into a room full of talkative people, and then they see you and a silence falls over them? You know how at that moment, you know their topic of conversation was you? Well that was what happened, and for the first time in Nessie's life, she felt tinier than the rest of her peers. She grabbed her towel and other shower necessities from her new locker and made her way to the showers. Right after she turned on the water, she heard them start talking again. Standing as close to the curtain as she could, she listened to them gossip.

"Wonder what she thinks she's playing at. One man's bed isn't enough? She's gotta be in Chris's too?" Tiffany sneered. Obviously Jacob had turned her down.

"She's just another whore, Tiff. You know how to deal with them. Chris is your ex. You lay down the law. They cower away. Don't let her get to you."

"It'd be different if she was actually pretty," said Tiffany. "But damn I've seen homeless people more attractive than her."

The girls giggled and Nessie leaned against the wall of the shower sadly. She'd seen movies about mean girls in high school, but had never even imagined they were like that in real life. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she could help herself, and she waited until after the bell rang to get out, changing back into her uniform sans blazer, and putting her dirty gym clothes in a bag in her backpack for Esme to wash. She hated school, absolutely hated every part of it. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she made her way to the car, passing Jacob entirely. He called after her, but she kept going, passing Tiffany and her minions, her parents and her aunts and uncles.

She walked until she reached the edge of the woods that stood between the school and their house. As soon as she knew the trees covered her from the inquisitive glares of the other students, she sped to a run. She ran until she was deep in the woods and sat on the nearest log. She didn't know how far away from everyone she was. She couldn't smell or hear anyone within a five mile radius. She hoped she'd gone to Canada. She sat on her log, dirtying her skirt and legs for at least an hour before she started sensing him approaching.

"Ness." Jacob whispered, coming out from behind a tree. He'd already phased back and pulled on a pair of shorts. Slowly, he walked towards her, sitting down next to her and pulling her head onto his shoulder. He played with her hair and then kissed it. "What's the matter, Ness?" Almost reluctantly, she placed her hand on his cheek and showed him the scene in the locker room, hiding the fact that she was standing in the shower when she'd heard. That might be a little too embarrassing, especially considering their most recent awkwardness. "Oh, Nessie. You can't think that's true." He whispered, pulling her into his lap like he had when she was younger. "You're beautiful, Ness. How many times a day do I have to tell you that?"

She wanted to reply that he must not honestly think that if he were so ready to kick her to the curb, but she didn't want to lose his friendship again, so she decided against it. After a while, she stood, her face free of tears, and she and Jacob started back towards their house.

_Someone will love me_, she promised herself. Be it Chris or Jacob, someone would pay attention to her, hold her hand, kiss her and love her.

* * *

**Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world,  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true .  
And I don't try to hide my tears,  
My secrets, or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do...  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do,  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time.  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
**

**- "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", Taylor Swift**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Nessie spent an insane amount of time getting ready for school. She doused her hair in hair spray and mousse, added more makeup to her face than she normally did, and folded the top of her skirt down twice to make it a little shorter. She pulled on thigh high lace stockings and black pumps, knowing her father would kill her, but hoping Alice would vouch for her. She heard her father growl from the room below and tried to think of other things, not revealing her appearance yet, even in her mind. By the time Jacob woke and knocked on her door, she was nearly done. "Ness, you dressed?" He asked, just like he had yesterday.

"Yes Jake." She replied, reaching for her book bag.

As soon as he came through the door, he gasped, and then clenched his fists. "You are not wearing that." He said through his teeth.

"I am wearing whatever I want. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. It even follows the dress code." She replied smugly, going through her book bag to make sure all of her homework was in their correct folders and done.

"Really, Ness? Cause I think that skirt's way too short."

"Well, luckily, you're in no position to tell me what to wear. You're not my father. You're not my boyfriend. Those are the only two male perspectives that matter to me when I pick out my clothes in the morning." She replied, zipping up her book bag and grabbing her blazer off the bed before walking out of the door. Jacob was quickly on her tail.

"Edward!" He yelled and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone's eyes were on hers. "Tell her she can't wear that!" Edward smirked, knowing exactly what his daughter was up to. He wasn't happy with it at all, but it was still hilarious how her mind worked sometimes.

"We don't dictate what Renesmee wears, Jacob. You know that." Edward replied. "Besides, it's not like she's prancing around in lingerie or anything. It's the school uniform."

Nessie turned and smirked at him, sitting down for breakfast. "Are you ready for your second day sweet heart?" Edward asked, leaning against the counter top.

"Not especially. You know I hated the first one, Daddy." She mumbled back, taking a bite of the Froot Loops in front of her. Her phone buzzed and she frowned when she saw an unknown number. Picking the phone up, she unlocked it and the text covered the screen. _Good morning Beautiful. It's Chris. I was wondering if I could meet you at your car and walk you to class this morning? Can't wait to see you._ Nessie smiled hugely, showing the text to her mother, who smirked.

"What?" Jacob asked. Nessie took her phone back and started typing back.

_You're the sweetest. Of course you can walk me to class. See you soon._

"What?" Jacob repeated, louder.

Nessie shot him a glare. "None of your business." She rushed everyone to get into the cars and they ended up at school fifteen minutes early. She saw Chris waiting by the entrance, starting towards the parking lot when he saw the cars. She undid the first few buttons of her shirt, taking off the tie and shoving it into her bag. She ran her fingers through her hair as they parked and looked into the rearview mirror once before her door opened. Jacob was glaring down at her. She thanked him and got out of the car as gracefully as she could, smiling at Chris. He held out his hand for her bag and they walked off together, heading towards one of the few tables littering the front lawn.

"The next few weeks should be fun." Bella said under her breath. Edward laughed and Emmett clapped Jacob on the back.

"Good going, man." He said. Jacob shrugged his hand off.

"Fuck you." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting towards the school.

"So, tell me about yourself." Chris asked Nessie with a smile.

She laughed awkwardly. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your life, your family, your favorite things. I don't care what we talk about, Renesmee. Just talk." He replied, reaching out to put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well my family is… strange I guess." Her eyebrows knitted. "My sister Bella and I got adopted into the family when I was 13 and she was 15. Our parents died when our house set fire. A candle was left lit on their nightstand, too close to the curtains. Bella and I were spending the weekend at a friend's house. Edward, Emmett and Alice are all blood siblings that the State of Florida found in their house alone, starved and dehydrated. They were 3, 5 and 6 years old at the time. Their parents were never found and they were about to be split up and put in separate foster homes when Mom and Dad came along and adopted them. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Mom and Dad adopted them when they were 12 and 13, right before Bella and I were adopted. Their parents were meth heads who abused them. They were swimming with the children next door when the neighbors saw their bruises and called the cops. Jacob was the son of Mom's best friend. She died in a car crash, and his dad left after he was born and wouldn't take him in. He had no other family, so Mom stepped up to the plate again. He came to live with us shortly after Bella and I. We're really close friends." She huffed at the end of the story, hoping she'd taken breaths often enough to not raise suspicions.

"Wow that's some… story. Your parents are amazing."

She smiled. "Yeah, they are pretty awesome." The bell ringing signaled the end of their conversation and Chris stood, holding his hand out to help Nessie up. Instead of letting go when she was on her feet, however, he kept hold of her hand, lacing his fingers through hers with a smile.

"What's your first class?" He asked.

"Calculus," She replied, "with Mr. Taylor."

"Upstairs, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Tell me about your family." Nessie said as they walked and listened to him mumble about his divorced parents and three sisters halfheartedly, taking notice of all the people staring at them. When they reached the Calculus classroom where Edward was standing, waiting for her, they stopped. "Chris, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is my friend Chris." Chris winked at Nessie and stuck his hand out to shake Edward's. Nessie was relieved when her father smiled.

"We better get to class, Renesmee." Edward hinted and Nessie nodded.

"Thanks for walking me to class, Chris. See you in gym?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could walk you to all your classes today. I mean… is that too forward? I really like you, Renesmee." He felt awkward admitting this right next to her brother, but he hadn't entered the classroom yet, so he had no choice. Nessie's smile took up almost half her face.

"Sure." She replied, and Chris's expression matched hers. He kissed her cheek, handing her her book bag and jogging the direction they'd come, presumably towards his class.

Edward smirked down at his daughter as they entered the classroom. "What?" Nessie said, exasperatedly, setting her book bag down on the desk.

"I know your plan." He said subtly. "And you'll be happy to know that Jacob is thoroughly jealous." Nessie blushed and hid behind her hair. "I just hope you know what you're doing. That boy has feelings too, you know, and he really is attracted to you. Don't play this game for too long unless you have feelings for him as well. Which I happen to know…" He tapped his temple. "You don't."

She crossed her arms and slid down in her seat as the teacher started his lecture. Time was going by a lot faster today, and before she knew it, she was walking out of the door to see both Chris and Jacob waiting for her against the lockers. She stopped in her tracks, but regained her sense of self after only a few seconds. Holding a finger up to Chris, she walked across the hall to Jacob. "Jake. Hey. Would it be okay with you if Chris walked me to my classes today?" She watched Jacob's fists clench and he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Whatever you want Nessie. You know I can't say no to you." The words would have been sweet, had the circumstance not been what it was, and his teeth unclenched.

"Jake…are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his bicep. He looked down at it and then slowly looked back up to her.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ness." He kissed her forehead and then quickly walked off. She looked to the ground and shook her head, walking back to Chris.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow, taking her hand.

"Jacob being… overprotective." She replied, curious herself. Chris kept talking and Ness kept ignoring him, wondering instead about Jacob and his reaction. Chris shook hands with Jasper after she introduced him, and he kissed her cheek again and then was on his way. She followed her uncle into the classroom and sat down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jasper asked again, but this time she shook her head. She spent the whole class ignoring the professor and instead focusing all of her thoughts on Jacob. Chris waited for her outside of her classroom again, but this time, Jacob did not. Her heart sank and she wondered if she'd really screwed up this time as Chris walked her to English. Introducing Chris to her family was getting as old as her family's raised eyebrows once she was alone with them. Luckily for her, her mother did nothing other than smirk, and keep her mouth shut. She nearly ran to Chemistry with Chris, hurrying through his introduction with Rosalie and wishing the clock would move faster as her aunt blabbed on and on about how her perusal of Jacob was being done wrong. She desperately just wanted to get to lunch – to see Jacob again. Chris was getting more and more annoying as time passed. Chris walked her to lunch, but luckily, he had a different lunch than she and had to rush off to class. As she dumped her bag in her chair, she searched the lunch line for Jacob. Her eyes scanned the entire room before settling on the chair next to hers, noticing the absence of his book bag.

"Where's Jake?" She asked, but she already knew.

"He wasn't feeling too well, sweet heart. He went home for the day."

Suddenly she didn't feel like eating, and slumped down in her chair, crossing her arms on top of the table and resting her head against them. "Why oh why did I have to tell him?" She asked herself. Her father's hand was in her hair, his fingers threading through the curls.

"You should never be afraid of saying what you feel, Renesmee. Jacob just needs time. This is new to him. He still sees you as the little girl he used to read bedtime stories to."

"Thanks Dad." She mumbled sarcastically her voice cracked with unshed tears.

"Do you want Esme to come get you?" Bella asked her quietly.

She thought about it for a few moments. "After piano class." She finally said, and her mother nodded, pulling out her cell phone.

Piano class went by in a blur as Professor Keys handed Edward and Nessie their Advanced Pace syllabi and got them started in the back of the classroom. They worked on 'perfecting glissandos' for this class and even though both of them had long since learned how to do glissandos impeccably, they acted like they were learning something new. Nessie was extremely distracted until the last few minutes of the class, when the intercom beeped.

"Excuse me Professor Keys?" A student aid said through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Can I have Renesmee Masen to the front office for check out please?" Every eye in the class darted to Nessie as she gathered her papers and put them in her book bag.

"Alright. Do you need her brother, Edward too?" There was a bit of mumbling in which the aid asked Esme before coming back to the intercom.

"Yes, that's fine."

Nessie looked to Edward and he cocked his eyebrow in legitimate confusion before they both made their way out of the classroom. As much as she wanted to see Jacob, she was really excited she wouldn't have to see Chris anymore today. She heard her father clear his throat and when she looked up at him, he was giving her a disapproving glare. She rolled her eyes and stepped into the front office. Esme fawned over her, feeling her forehead and cheeks, and then trading her hands for her lips in kisses.

"What'd you need me for Mom?" Edward asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She stared at him, speaking through her mind. _He's bad, Edward. He's broken a few things in his room since he got there. He phased and went for a run, came back and was still pretty bad. I think he only returned because he wanted to be home when you guys got home this afternoon. What's the cause of all of this?_

Edward shook his head infinitesimally, his eyes darting over to Nessie and back. "Is it safe?"

"I don't think there's any danger." Esme finally replied, and then her voice rose to a normal level. "You need to get back to class, son. I don't want you catching your sister's cold."

Edward smirked, but did as he was told while Esme and Nessie walked through the doors and towards the parking lot. Esme wrapped an arm around Nessie's shoulder, pulling her close. "Are you okay?"

Nessie grumbled. "Not really. It's complicated Grandma."

"I'm here to listen, if you'd like."

With a sigh, Nessie opened up. "I told Jacob I had feelings for him yesterday. He basically said he worried that we'd lose our friendship if we got together. So I tried moving onto a boy I met in P.E. yesterday afternoon. He's nice enough but kind of dull. Jacob's angry about it."

"Ah." Esme replied, taking a deep breath and nodding her head. "It all makes sense now. The only thing I can tell you is to just give him time, Nessie. He will come around, believe it or not."

Nessie huffed. That answer was getting quite annoying. She slid into Esme's car, buckling her seat belt and crossing her arms. The ride was short, but she was impatient. As soon as the car was in the garage, Nessie was out of it, running into the house and up the stairs, knocking on Jacob's door. He pulled it open and looked at Nessie with no surprise. Nessie gasped. He looked rough. He was filthy and his clothes were ripped; the room behind him was absolutely destroyed. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" He held the door open for her and she sat on the edge of the bed that wasn't concaved from its broken frame. She patted the bed next to her and he sat as well. "What's the matter Jacob?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you mad about Chris?" He didn't confirm nor deny it, but she knew by the way his eyes flashed with anger and his fists clenched that she was correct. "Why?" He scoffed again. She placed a hand on his bicep again. "Jake, come on. This can't be a one sided conversation. Why are you mad about Chris?"

"I don't know." He replied, quietly, through his teeth.

"That's bullshit." She responded. "You're jealous. You don't want me and I can't be with you, but I can't be with anyone else either? That's shit and you know it!" She yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want you?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "I. Want. You. But I can't have you, and that kills me. You're not ready Ness."

"If you want me so bad, and I want you then what are we doing fighting? I'm your imprint! You're supposed to have to give me whatever I want!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"No, Ness, I have to give you what you need. You _want_ me, but you _need_ to be ready, and therefore I have to wait." He pulled her into his arms. "If you want Chris, you need to be with Chris. I'll have to deal with that. Whether you want him for the long haul or just a temporary fling is up to you. You don't have to wait Ness. I don't expect you to. But the moment I know you're ready, I will be there and you will have a choice to make."

She nodded. "Lay down. I want to take a nap."

He froze a bit. "I don't really think that's the best idea Ness…" She pushed his shoulders and he laid down despite himself. She laid her head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and closing her eyes. He stayed still for a few moments before sighing and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Ness."

* * *

**We used to have this figured out.  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought; we used to know.  
At least there's you & at least there's me.  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

**- "Used To", Daughtry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Nessie woke up the next day – in her own bed, having been woken up to eat dinner by her mother – she'd decided what to do with the Chris vs. Jacob situation. Putting the normal amount of effort in her appearance and not trying for Sexy Barbie today, she waited for Jacob to come sit on her bed and moan about how unfair it was that they had to return to high school. Looking at the clock again, Nessie got worried that he wouldn't come in this morning, that he'd also made some sort of decision last night, but right when she decided to go knock on his door, he came through hers. "Morning Ness. Nice to see you looking like yourself again." He commented, hugging her and then sitting on her bed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up her heels and taking them over to the floor next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder so she could step into them. "Being half vampire, you'd think I'd have better balance." She mumbled and Jacob laughed.

"I'm not even sure if your balance is the issue anymore. I think it's a habit. You've been doing that since Alice bought you your first pair of heels."

She laughed but swatted his shoulder before grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So is it safe to assume Chris won't be around today?" Emmett asked with a smirk, looking at their intertwined hands.

Nessie watched her parents shoot him a death glare as she ran her spoon along the edge of her bowl, gathering oatmeal off the side. "No, Emmett. Chris will most likely be around."

Jacob stiffened for a moment but said nothing. She could tell she'd shocked her family, and all eyes were darting between her and Jacob to find some sort of emotion. When they found none, they remained quiet and skeptical until Nessie and Jacob finished their breakfast and started walking towards the garage. The normal car ride to school took place, and just like yesterday, Chris met her at the car.

"Chris, the people you didn't get a chance to meet yesterday: My best friend: Jacob, my brother: Emmett, and my sister: Alice." He shook hands with each of them and Nessie smiled when she noticed Jacob was on his best behavior. He winked at her when Chris wasn't looking at the two of them set off towards the school again.

Jacob watched her go, sadly. She was right. He couldn't reject her and then be angry when she tried to move on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head. Edward stood next to him with a solemn smile. "You're a hell of a man, you know that? I don't think I tell you that enough." He said, and Jacob chuckled.

"Who would've thought those words would come out of your mouth?"

"Eight years ago, they wouldn't have." He walked away, leaving Jacob to himself as he caught up to the rest of the family. Jacob sighed. This might be harder than he'd originally thought.

Chris walked Nessie to every one of her classes and even waited for her outside of the locker room at gym. She walked right past Tiffany with her head held high and ignored her jealous stabs. Coach let them choose their own teams of three for a three page comprehension assignment with their textbooks. Chris, Nessie and Jacob made their way to one end of the bleachers near the top. "Okay, so you guys want to each do a page and then share answers at the end or go one question at a time?"

Jacob sighed. "Whatever gets this over with faster. I just want to go home. I think Aunt Esme's making spaghetti tonight."

"She made spaghetti last week, so I doubt it." Nessie said with a chuckle, returning to her book. "Let's each do a page. I'll do the first one, Jake, you do the second, and Chris, the third. Deal?" The boys nodded and set to work. "Hey Jake are we going to visit Leah, and the gang this weekend?"

Jacob looked at her skeptically, wondering what she was up to, before realizing that Chris had pulled her closer. She was trying to share attention. "Um, we can, if you want. I'm sure Seth and Quill would love to see you again. Claire's getting big. She turns 11 in September."

"Ooh, I bet Quill loves that."

Jacob laughed. "Not so much. She's developed a puppy love crush on him."

Chris was lost and tired of it. "I'm sorry, who are all these people?" He asked, a little irritated that they were leaving him out of the conversation.

Nessie placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Sorry Chris, they're Jacob's old friends from where he grew up. There's Leah, Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth, Paul, Kim, Sam, and Emily. Emily and Sam are married with twin boys and Jared and Kim are newly married. Claire is Emily's niece who's taken a certain liking to Quill." She winked at Jacob and they laughed.

"Married? Kinda young to be married." Chris replied.

Nessie shrugged. "They're what… 25 or so Jacob?"

"I think Sam's 28 and Emily's 26. Jared and Kim are 25." He replied quietly, cautiously.

"Damn. Your friends are so much older than you." Chris mentioned, and he sounded almost accusatory, though Nessie didn't understand what he thought he had over Jacob.

"He grew up in a small town." Nessie shrugged. "Friends were few and far between, and Jacob doesn't trust many people. Most of them are family friends."

Chris let it go after that as Nessie tried to juggle both boys. She wanted Chris to feel like she was attracted to him so that maybe, eventually, she could grow to actually be attracted to him. She wanted Jacob to know that no matter what, she loved him, and he'd always be her big brother. After turning in their assignments and changing, the bell finally rang and both boys walked, with Nessie, out to the family cars. Chris pulled Nessie aside and after stopping with them for a brief second before realizing that Chris wanted to talk to Nessie alone, Jacob walked up to the rest of the family. Chris sighed. "What is it Chris?"

"I, um… I just wanted to make sure of something. You and Jacob…. You're just friends?"

She smiled smally. "Just friends, Chris."

He nodded. "Okay. So, do you think you'd be able go out Friday night?" She smiled hugely.

"I'd have to ask my parents, but I'm sure it would be fine. Where are we going?"

His smile echoed hers as he pulled her into his arms. "Maybe just dinner and a movie? I don't wanna scare you off too early." He winked at her. "Dress casually."

"Alright." She replied. "I'll text you tonight and let you know."

He nodded and then leaned in, and she realized something had changed. He wasn't aiming for her cheek. He was closing his eyes. Her heart rate picked up and she felt sweat start to dot her palms. She closed her eyes as well and followed his lead. When his lips met hers, she felt nothing. No fireworks, no static, no attraction. But his lips were soft and he liked her, so she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed. A smile came over his lips again as he leaned in for one more, chaste kiss. "Have a good night." He whispered after finally opening his eyes and backing away.

"You too." She whispered back and he opened her door for her. She climbed in, taking her backpack from him and placing it in her lap as he closed the door.

The car was completely quiet and she didn't dare look at Jacob. Finally her father cleared his throat. "I hear you have something to ask us?" He prompted.

"Yeah, um, can I go out with Chris Friday night? Just dinner and a movie." A small, tiny part of her hoped they'd say no, but the bigger part hoped otherwise. Being alone with Chris would make the feelings come, she knew it. By Saturday morning, she wouldn't have any feelings other than friendship for Jacob and he wouldn't have to force himself to fall for her.

"You're wrong, you know." Her father replied, and she jerked her head up. He watched her in the rearview mirror and Bella looked at him suspiciously. She still hadn't looked at Jacob. Edward shook his head slightly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he looked back at the road. "Boy are you wrong." He muttered. "Your mother and I will talk about it tonight and you can let Chris know tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She replied, still reeling from her father's unusual break in façade. The rest of the drive was silent and before Nessie knew it, they were home. She was the first out of the car, rushing inside and upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her backpack to the floor and laid on her bed. Why was her father treating her like she was disappointing him by not sitting around bowing at Jacob Black's feet? Had the entire world gone mad? Where was the Edward Cullen that hated Jacob Black? A knock sounded at her door and she sat up slowly. "Come in."

Edward pushed open the door and pulled the chair away from her computer desk. "Mind if I sit?" He asked and Nessie shook her head.

"That's fine. What's up?"

He gave her a you-know-what's-up look as he sat, and rolled forward, putting his hands on her knees. "Renesmee, my sweet Renesmee." He shook his head. "I'm not disappointed in you. It's your life, and your choices. It's entirely up to you who you date, kiss, spend time with, whatever. I'd much rather you didn't do any of those things, but I know it's a waste of time to tell you you can't." He sighed and looked at the ground. "The thing with Jacob is… well I have first-hand knowledge of what this is like for him. I know his thoughts and feelings concerning you and I know what you being with Chris is doing to him. I'm not going to tell you, but I'm sure you can guess. We all just … feel for him, you know?" He raised his head. "How hard must it be to watch your soul mate be with someone else? I've seen your mother kiss someone else before and I know how it felt. I've watched her love someone else, cry over someone else, but I've never seen her desire someone else. Jacob is worried sick that even though you may feel nothing for Chris now, that you will eventually. But he can't do anything about that, Nessie. He can't tell you not to see Chris. He can't tell you how he feels because that's not what you need. You aren't ready to be with him. You aren't even fully grown yet. Jacob's feelings for you are going to have to be something he admits to you himself."

"So you think I should tell Chris to buzz off and bow at Jacob's feet?" Nessie countered, crossing her arms.

Edward chuckled. "No, I would hope you'd have too much respect for yourself to never be anything more than an equal to a potential partner. I just want you to know what we're all feeling. I am not disappointed in your decisions, Renesmee. I will stand in the hallway and shake every hand of every guy that walks by your side, should that be your decision. I just don't think that's what's right for you. I feel for Jacob. Your mother is the very same way, only she's a bit cockier. She thinks you're wasting your time with Chris and there's no possibility that you'd ever end up with him for the long haul." He sighed one final time. "You need to think, Nessie. You need to sit here and think. Is finding yourself and trying to make yourself feel things that you just don't feel worth the time and attention? Is hurting Jacob?" Nessie flinched slightly and then shook her head.

"No." He kissed her head.

"The choice is yours, Ness. Your mother and I seem to agree that you and Chris may go out Friday if you still wish. Your curfew is midnight."

She nodded her head and her father let himself out.

* * *

**I guess second best is all I will know,  
Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you,  
What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night?  
I wish that I was looking into your eyes. **

**- "Thinking of You", Katy Perry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Nessie was running, running through the woods, running away from something. Something flew from the sky and landed in her path – not something… someone. Aro. She stopped, turning to her left, then her right. Caius, Marcus… and behind her… Jane. "Please, please no." She whimpered.

"Pai…" Jane started, but a commotion out of the corner of her eye distracted her. The big, russet wolf bounded through the forest, coming in between her and Nessie.

"Jacob no!" Nessie yelled at the same time Jane smirked.

"Even better." Jane snarked. "Pain."

Jacob fell to the ground, writhing and yelping uncontrollably. Nessie cried and fell to her knees, reaching for Jacob, sobbing. "Stop this! Please stop this! PLEASE!"

"Ness! Nessie! God, Renesmee, wake up!" She shot up violently, her eyes opening. Blinking a few times, she looked to the side, finding Jacob standing next to her. "Jesus, Ness, are you okay?"

Nessie let out a sob. "Oh, Jacob." She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Nightmare?" She nodded. "Want to show me?" Nessie shook her head violently, but he took her hand anyway, placing it to his neck. "Please?" He asked and she gave in, showing him the scene with Jane in the woods. Jacob hugged her tighter.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She whispered against his chest. His grip loosened slightly and he backed away from her. She looked up to him with confused, hurt eyes.

"I don't think that's the… best idea, Ness." He repeated the line from a few days prior. "Your parents would kill me."

She scoffed. "No they won't. And they're not here, they're hunting, so who cares?" She got out of her bed, walking through her door and down the hall, into Jacob's room. Jacob sighed as she walked off, running a hand over his head as he realized what she was wearing. A camisole and Soffe shorts. Great. By the time he'd made it into his room, she'd already snuggled on 'her' side of the bed and had the blanket up to her chin. She looked at him and rolled her eyes when she noticed his hesitation. "Jacob, I've slept in your bed countless times before. I slept in your bed a few days ago. This is nothing. Stop making a big deal out of it. I don't want to sleep alone. That's all." Jacob sighed and walked to the bed, lying next to her.

"Go to sleep Ness." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist. She pushed back into him and he had to stifle a moan, wondering if she knew what she'd done.

"Goodnight Jake." She replied innocently.

The following morning, Nessie woke up feeling better than she'd felt in a long time. She rose out of Jacob's bed and quietly padded towards her room with a big smile. She took her time getting ready and smiled hugely when Jacob came in to sit on her bed. "Thank God this week's almost over." Nessie said. She hated school more than anything.

Jacob scoffed. "I'm sure you can't. Have you decided what movie you and Chris will see?"

She turned towards him, hurt. She'd been ready to tell Chris that there could be nothing between them today. After a night of certainty lying in Jacob's arms, how could there be? But here Jacob was, kindly asking about her upcoming date. Doubt crept in again and told her that he would be happy to get her off his back. She smiled back. "No, I haven't." She replied, putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She pulled tights on under her skirt, a last minute decision for her to wear flats, so she wouldn't have to touch Jacob's shoulder as she slid her feet into heels. When she was finally ready, they made their way downstairs, accustomed to their routine. Emmett smirked at her as she walked by and she knew the whole family found out where she'd slept last night. She rolled her eyes. Breakfast went by quickly and soon she was getting out of the car and putting her hand in Chris's.

"So can you go tomorrow?" Chris asked hopefully.

Nessie rose her gaze from the ground and looked at him, trying to force a smile to her face. "Yeah. I've gotta be home by midnight, Dad said." He smiled and put an arm over her shoulders, kissing her temple. He walked her to Calculus and her father smiled smally at him, turning his head as Chris kissed her before releasing her and heading to his classroom. Edward opened his mouth, but Nessie stopped him. "I really don't want to hear it, Dad." She whispered. The routine kept up throughout the day. Chris walked her to each class, kissing her softly before leaving. Jasper said nothing, Bella's mouth tightened a bit and Nessie had to stop her from ranting as well. Rosalie looked at her sympathetically, and Nessie thought that it was possibly the worst of the reactions she'd received. Lunch was difficult because for the first time, no one talked. Nessie'd never felt more miserable, nor more alone. When the bell rang, she walked with her father to piano class and played the pieces she was instructed to play. Chris picked her up after class and walked her to French. She spoke the words she was told to, and then walked to P.E. She changed silently, and then went to sit on the bleachers. The Coach called everyone to play but Nessie stayed behind. When he was done with his instructions, he came to sit beside her.

"Alright Masen?" He asked.

"Not feeling very well, Coach." She replied. "Do you mind if I sit today out?" He looked at her skeptically, but nodded, returning to students. Jacob eyed her curiously but she shook her head, holding her stomach. He believed her lie and she watched him, Chris and her Uncle Emmett play basketball with the rest of the students. She soon got bored with it however, and picked at her nails instead. She wondered how people did this every day, how wives pretended to love their husbands long after they'd stopped doing so. Just pretending for a few days had been exhausting.

She didn't see Emmett walk up to the Coach and nod in her direction, and didn't see the Coach give him permission to check on his 'sister.' When he sat down beside her, she looked up, half expecting to see Chris. "Hey Ness." He said solemnly.

"Hey Uncle Emmett." She replied, careful to keep her voice low.

"What's up?" He asked, and she knew he meant it deeper than just a topic of conversation.

"Everything's a mess." She replied. "Jacob doesn't think we should be together and Chris seems to adore me."

He chuckled. "Trying to love what's good for you?" He asked.

"Something like that."

"Then stop this. It's obviously not good for you. Look at you. I've never seen you so… unhappy." He put an arm around her. "I love you, Ness, but sometimes you can be stubborn. Just cause Jacob isn't ready for a relationship doesn't mean you have to treat him like he's dropped off the edge of the world."

"Damn, everyone's Team Jacob and Anti-Nessie this week."

Emmett laughed again. "No, we're just rooting for you guys."

The Coach blew his whistle and everyone made their way to the locker rooms. The trio walked back to the Cullen cars again and Chris kissed Nessie goodbye slowly. "See you tomorrow, beautiful."

Nessie smiled like she was expected to. "See you, Chris."

* * *

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**  
**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?**  
**I'm falling to pieces.**

**- "Breakeven", The Script**


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie's eyes opened the next day and she smiled, stretching. She'd had an amazing night's rest. Turning to her clock, she sat up quickly with a scream. It was 12:23 PM! Jacob burst through her door as she ran into her closet, yanking her uniform off its hanger. "What the hell Ness?" Jacob groaned.

"It's after noon! Why didn't anyone wake us up for school!?" She yelled back, yanking the skirt up over her hips. She pulled her shirt on over the camisole she'd worn to bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

Jacob chuckled. "It's sunny outside, Ness. We get the day off. Your father came in and turned your alarm off early this morning. He thought you needed the rest." Nessie walked out of the bathroom slowly, pulling the shirt off and throwing it on her desk, unzipping her skirt and letting it pool around her feet before collapsing back on her bed. Jacob laughed again. "You're going back to bed?" She nodded sleepily, pulling the covers to her chin.

In the next moment, Alice burst through her door. "Sorry Niece of mine! No can do! Up you go! Up!"

Nessie groaned. "What Aunt Alice?"

"Come come. I'm doing your nails for your date tonight! Up!" Alice insisted.

Nessie sat up again. "Shit! Chris!"

Jacob scoffed. "Bella texted your boyfriend and told him you wouldn't be there today."

Nessie glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." He replied, leaving the room.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't let the wolf get you down. Come on! You've gotta hot date tonight." She winked.

"Breakfast first."

"Well you'll have to fend for yourself. Your parents are doing God knows what somewhere and Carlisle and Esme went hunting. So unless someone else in this house knows how to make human food, you're screwed."

"I'm sure I can take care of myself." Nessie replied, rolling her eyes at her family's obsessive desire to fawn over her.

Alice bounced off her bed and skipped downstairs, Nessie following slowly behind her. She found her cellphone on the bar in the kitchen and picked it up, finding

Chris's wishes of a happy day of hiking with her family and the time he'd pick her up. 6 PM and Alice was insisting she start getting ready now!? She rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching for the cereal. Today would be the longest day in the history of days.

After a full day of pampering, even though it was a casual date, Nessie was deemed 'ready' by Alice at 5:45 PM. At 6 o clock sharp, Chris's Mercedes rolled up the driveway. She listened as he turned the car off and jogged up the stairs to knock on the door. Edward opened the door, claiming that 'if he couldn't act like her father in front of the boy, at least he'd open the damn door.' Nessie introduced Chris to her 'parents' (Esme and Carlisle) and he talked with them for a few moments before turning his attention back to Nessie. "We've got reservations at Delegato's at 6:30. Shall we go?"

Nessie forced a smile. "Alright." She wanted to hug her actual parents goodbye, but knew itd look wierd, so instead, she settled for hugging everyone and saving Bella and Edward for the end. "Where's Jake?" She whispered to her mom. She pointed upstairs with her chin. "Jacob? I'm leaving!"

"Bye!" She heard him yell downstairs. She sighed loudly.

"Alright, well. Bye everyone."

"Midnight." Edward said and Chris rose his eyebrow. Edward noticed and rose one of his as well.

"Problem?" Edward asked and Bella nudged him. Chris shook his head and led Nessie out the door and into his car.

Two seconds after the car left the driveway, Jacob bounded down the stairs, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the couch. Halfway across the yard, he ditched his shoes and let his pants fall. Moments later, his body tore into his wolf form as he took off towards the woods.

"Well I think that went well." Carlisle finally said. Everyone turned to stare at him before bursting into laughter.

Chris ordered for Nessie at the restaurant, trying and failing to be charming.

He talked about his plans after graduation and the football team the entire time, and Nessie was insanely grateful when it was time to leave. He also picked the movie. A scary movie. Nessie smirked when she realized his intent. He'd hoped she'd get scared and burrow her face in his chest. Little did he know that very little scared her in the first place, and in the second - she'd already seen this one. Throughout the whole movie, Chris tried to get her attention. He put his arm over her shoulders, pushed up the armrest between them and scooted closer to her. When he leaned in to kiss her neck, she stood. "Be right back. Gotta use the ladies room." She whispered.

Four rows back, Jacob smiled. Chris didn't try anything else while they watched the movie, walking her out to the car when it was over. He silently drove to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Nessie would've been amazed by the view had she not been there 100 times. "Well we've got..." He looked at his watch. "Roughly an hour and a half.

Whatever will we do with the time?" He questioned sarcastically, leaning forward. This time, Nessie let him. She let him press his lips to hers and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue when he ran it along her bottom lip. She let her put her hands on her sides, let them run up and down her back, her legs, her thighs, her chest. She let herself put her hands in his hair and press him to her. But the moment he reached up to her blouse and started undoing the buttons, she pulled away from him. "Okay, I think second base is all you'll be getting tonight." She said with a small, fake laugh. His lips ran the course of her neck, taking her wrists in one of his hands and grabbing her cheeks with the other "Hey!" She yelled as he pressed his lips against hers again, violently.

His hand left her face, reaching down to her jeans and unbuttoning them. "Chris. Stop. I want to go home." She pleaded, contemplating. She could easily get him off her, easily break his bones, but not without risking exposure of her family.

He unzipped her pants, pushing them down her thighs violently, running a finger along her underwear, in between her thighs, when he got to them. He smiled and it made Nessie sick. "Chris, no. Stop this. I don't want you."

"Shut up Slut." He replied reaching down to rip her underwear. One moment, she was breaking his grip on her wrists and the next, Chris was flying out of the car and through the air.

"I believe she said no." Jacob seethed to the man laying on the ground.

"What the fuck man?" Chris yelled. "I think you broke my fucking hand!"

"You're lucky you're leaving with your life." Jacob retorted, pulling his fist back and the thrusting it forward, making contact with Chris's eye. Nessie cried out as Jacob kept throwing punches and after a few more, he stopped, leaning back down into the cab of the car. "Ness. Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, reaching for her pants and attempting to pull them up.

"Take me home please, Jake." He nodded and pulled her into his arms. Walking back up to where Chris still laid on the ground, Jacob pulled his foot back, kicking him in the ribs.

"See you at school Monday. Me and her brothers will. Can't wait." He threatened with a smile. He waited until he was in the woods and then ran as fast as he could in human form. When the house finally came into view, she noticed the rest of the family sanding outside. Edward and Bella ran to her.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked, reaching for her. Jacob pulled back.

"She says she's fine." He looked down at her. She was frozen.

Edward chose not to reach for her again, instead kissing her forehead as they walked. Bella was playing with her hair. "Where is the motherfucker?" Emmett asked under his breath and no one even scolded his bad language.

"Back about three miles. I told him we'd see him at school."

Jacob made his way up the stairs and into the house. "You guys can't do anything rash, Edward." Carlisle warned.

Leaving everyone else behind, Jacob climbed to the second floor and into his room sitting Nessie on his bed. He kneeled before her, placing his hands on her knees. "Ness? Talk to me." He whispered. She looked down to him and tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight him off without him getting suspicious and then the whole family would be in danger." She whispered.

"Oh Ness." He whispered back, pulling her into his arms as he sat back on the floor. He cradled her head to his chest as she cried. She cried for almost an hour before quieting and dozing off. He stood up slowly, placing her in his bed and pulling the covers over her. A near-silent knock sounded on the door before

Edward came through. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through Nessie's curls. "If I would've just acted on my feelings when she told me about hers, she would've never been in that car with Chris."

Edward shook his head. "You can't blame yourself. If you weren't there, something worse could've happened. Renesmee might not have fought him off. She was scared about using her strength. It's good you were there. It could've potentially been worse."

"Can I tell her?" Jacob asked and Edward was confused for a mere second before he saw in Jacob's mind what he meant. "Can I tell her how I feel about her? Can I be with her?"

"Is she ready? Only you and her know that." Edward asked.

"I think so. It feels like she needs this now." Jacob replied, finally looking up at Edward.

"Well you'd be saving this family a hell of a lot of teenage drama if you did." Edward laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed too, I think."

Edward nodded. "I mean it Jacob. Thank you."

He nodded once more and Edward let himself out. Jacob frowned, noting that

Nessie was still in jeans and a blouse. She hated sleeping in anything other than Camis and boy shorts. He shook her awake softly. "Ness?" He whispered, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey." He smiled. "If you're going to sleep, you need to change. You can sleep in here tonight if you would like." She nodded, slowly making her way to her room, still half asleep. Jacob took advantage of the time and took off his shoes, shirt, socks and jeans before climbing under the covers in just his boxers - his normal sleeping attire.

Nessie came back in only a few seconds later and Jacob tried not to stare. Even half asleep, with leftover makeup splotched on her face and mascara lines down her cheeks from crying, she looked sexy as hell. And here she was climbing into his bed in only a pair of boy short underwear and a camisole. She got into 'her side' of the bed and laid her head on Jacob's chest. He smiled and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Baby." He said and then froze slightly. He hadn't meant to say that.

Nessie didn't seem to notice. "G'Night." She replied, mumbling.

* * *

**This is the last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know.  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone.  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
The last night away from me.  
The night is so long when everything's wrong.  
Give me your hand and I'll help you hold on tonight.**

**- "The Last Night", Skillet**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if this sounds rude, but I don't write for "fans." I write for myself. It's a hobby, an escape. So if you don't like the story, don't fill my inbox with rude reviews, because I could frankly care less and you're not hurting me. Constructive criticism is one thing. I know I'm a piece of shit writer. I get it. You don't have to tell me.

For those being nice and enjoying the story, thank you. I love you guys. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you stick around. I cannot for the life of me understand why some people like my writing, cause I read it & cringe – but it's something I really enjoy doing.

In conclusion – If you like the story, thank you. :) If you hate it, click your back button and move on to a better one.

Thanks!

Chapter 6

Nessie woke up the next day feeling entirely too hot and trapped. She looked down to her waist where Jacob's giant russet arm was pinning her to the bed. At 108 degrees, he was causing her to sweat. She pushed his arm slightly, but the movement only made him cling to her more tightly. "Jacob." She murmured. "Jake, wake up." He groaned and a smile graced his features.

"Yeah Ness?" He whispered.

"You're killing me here."

His eyes opened and noticed her hair clinging to her forehead wetly. He chuckled. "Sorry, Ness." The events of yesterday came back to his mind. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, Jacob, I'm fine. Hungry, but fine."

"Oh, okay. You ready to go down for breakfast?" He asked, getting out of bed and stretching. Nessie looked down to the floor and blushed at his near-nakedness.

She nodded. "After I get dressed."

"Hey Ness!" He called, right after she went through the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, sticking her head back in.

"Are we still going to La Push?"

"Um… Yeah, sure, if my parents don't care." She replied, leaving again. Jacob was different and she couldn't help but notice. He was…happier, more carefree. She smiled as she undressed and stepped into the shower. Thirty minutes later, she emerged, pulling on her favorite Victoria's Secret black lace cheekie panties and matching push up bra. Pulling on her favorite skinny jeans and a black blouse, she brushed her hair and picked out a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, walking downstairs barefoot to find Jacob. He sat at the breakfast table, scarfing down seven slices of French toast. She shook her head at him, setting the shoes down next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder so she could slide her feet in the heels. "Morning everyone." She said happily and a few members of the family looked at her warily.

"Good morning sweet heart." Her father finally said.

"Do you mind if Jake and I go to La Push today?" She asked, taking three slices of French toast onto her own plate. Edward looked to Jacob with a raised eyebrow and Jacob nodded once.

With a smile, Edward replied, "Sure, sweet heart. Are you spending the night at Billy's?"

She turned to Jacob. "Are we?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"If you want to see a bonfire, we'd have to."

She smiled hugely. "Yes, we are Daddy."

They ate breakfast slowly, taking their time before going back to their rooms to pack an extra pair of clothes, pajamas and toiletries into a backpack. Nessie slipped it on her back, traded her heels for a pair of vans, and together, with Jacob, made her way back into the living room. She hugged everyone goodbye and couldn't help but notice that the mood in the room had significantly bettered in comparison to the past few days. Nessie and Jacob stepped outside, and Jacob hid behind a tree to take off his shorts and transform, walking over to Nessie a few moments later with his shorts in his mouth and dropping them in her hand. She put them in her bag and climbed onto Jake's back when he kneeled for her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled into his fur. He took off into a full run and the wind whipped through Nessie's hair as she smiled. She loved running with Jacob more than anything. After they'd ran for about an hour, Jacob slowed, kneeling down and letting Nessie off of his back. She took the shorts from the bag and held them out. He grabbed them with his teeth and hid behind a tree again, phasing back and dressing himself. When he returned, he walked up to her, taking her hands in his and leading her over to a fallen tree. "Jacob? What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I, um… I've got something to tell you Ness."

Her eyebrows knit in confusion. "Okay..?" She prompted, genuinely worried.

"It might be easier if I showed you." He replied in a hushed whisper. That was usually her line! He leaned in closer to her, tilting his head and slowly closing his eyes. Her eyes grew wide before she clamped them shut, leaning in as well. When their lips met, it was a thousand times better than any other kiss they'd ever had. A thousand times better than Bella. A thousand times better than Chris. Nessie smiled into the kiss and felt Jacob do the same as he caressed her face. She lost her fingers in his hair and only when she absolutely had to come up for air did she pull away, placing her head against Jacob's chest. He tightened his arms around her and they sat in silence for a few moments, catching their breaths. "Say something, please?" He murmured and she felt the vibration against her ear.

"It might be easier if I showed you." She replied, placing her hand against his cheek and pulling back to stare in his eyes. She was happy. Greatly and truly happy for the first time in quite a while. She'd loved the kiss, and hoped it hadn't been a lapse of judgment and that he'd meant it. She hoped that he was saying what she thought he was saying. Jacob nodded slowly.

"You're ready." He whispered. "And I'm ready. To be with you. Forever." He spelled it out slowly, nervous about her reaction.

A smile lit up her face and she tightened her grip around his neck. He stood and swung her around with a laugh, pulling back to kiss her before setting her back down. "This isn't a pity thing right?" She asked seriously, pulling away and staring at him seriously. "This isn't because of what happened last night?"

He caressed her face again. "You need me. You need this. I need you. I need this. We need each other." He replied simply, kissing her nose. "You're all I want. You ready to get back on the path? We've got about another hour and a half to go."

She nodded with a smile as he went back through the phasing routine and she returned to her place on his back. She couldn't stop smiling and didn't want to any time soon.

* * *

**I can feel a weakness coming on.**  
**Never felt so good to be so wrong.**  
**Had my heart on lockdown,**  
**Then you turned me around.**

**- "Hero/Heroine", Boys Like Girls**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob and Nessie arrived in La Push around 3:30 PM. Nessie had fallen asleep on Jaocb's back somewhere along the way in the past hour and when Seth came out to greet them, he let out a huge laugh. He smiled as he gently shook Nessie awake. She rose her head, confused, looking at Seth and then back down at Jacob before Jacob kneeled, letting her off. Seth threw him some clothes and Nessie greeted him, giving him a huge hug while Jacob changed.

Jacob emerged from the tree, also wrapping Seth into a bear hug before coming back to stand next to Nessie, threading his fingers through her. She looked down at their hands and smiled back at him radiantly. "Aww shit." Seth said with a laugh. "Nessie and Jacob? Finally?"

Jacob scowled at him. "Shut up, Seth. Where is everyone?"

"Well Quil and Claire are down at the beach, Jared and Kim are at their house having sex, Sam and Emily are most likely doing the same, Leah is at our house with Charlie and Embry is visiting his dad in Forks." Jacob cringed at Seth's vulgar explanation but shook his head, turning to Nessie.

"Wanna go visit your grandpa?" He asked. "Or we can go see Quil and Claire."

Nessie thought for a moment. "We can go visit Sue and grandpa. Is there gonna be a bonfire tonight?" Nessie asked Seth, hopeful.

He nodded. "Yup. You and Jake get to show off your relationship in fiery glory." She rolled her eyes at him as they started walking back to Sue's place. Leah scoffed and left the living room when she saw Nessie, storming off towards her room. Nessie wondered when she'd grow up with an scoff of her own. Charlie stood up, making his way to Nessie and pulling her close.

"Hey girlie." He whispered. "Damn, you've grown again. When are you gonna stop that?" He asked humorously.

"A year or two probably." She winked back. "How've you been?" She asked and even as she did, she noticed a diamond glint on Sue's left hand.

"Pretty good, Ness. How's your mother?"

"She's good. Misses you. I think she's gonna come and see you soon."

Charlie nodded. "Well, only if it's safe for you all. I can come visit her if she'd rather."

Nessie smiled. "I'll let her know. Are you staying for the bonfire?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? It's my favorite!" She gushed and Charlie smiled.

"How could I say no? Alright, I'll stay." Her smile grew and the two joined the rest of the family in the sitting room. Jacob pulled Nessie in his lap as she walked by and continued listening to Sue like nothing had happened. Sue's story stopped for a short second before she continued, looking to Charlie wearily afterwards. His face had gone pale as he tried to focus on the floor. Eventually, everyone got used to the sight of Nessie and Jacob being together. They tried not to kiss too much in front of the adults, trying not to push their luck, but by the time the bonfire rolled around, they grew tired of trying to keep their hands off of each other. Nessie nuzzled into the nape of Jacob's neck as the bonfire in front of them blazed on. His arms around her waist kept her securely in his lap where he hoped she'd stay for the rest of their lives. Charlie bid the couple, Sue, Leah and Seth goodbye before leaving in his cruiser. Nessie had a suspicion that he would be calling her mother as soon as he returned home. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care. Billy cleared his throat and the talkative clan quieted as he launched into the stories they'd all heard countless times. Nessie listened to Jacob's heart beat against her ear, feeling his chest rise and fall in a quiet lullaby as his scent clung to her nostrils, the overwhelming mixture of the three lulling her into a comfortable sleep. She'd only been asleep about 45 minutes when she felt Jacob lift her. Skipping out on the roughhousing and the rest of dinner, Jacob carried Nessie back to his childhood home instead. Stumbling through the doors as quietly as he could, he shifted Nessie to open the door to his bedroom and softly deposited her onto the bed. Returning to the door, he closed it, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall. After taking his shirt off, he started to pull off his boxers when he heard the sheets rustle. Nessie sat up on her elbows, an eyebrow cocked. "Oh, don't let me stop you." She said as he turned.

A playful grin lit Jacob's face as he stalked towards the bed, laying over her. "You little minx; how long were you awake?"

"Since the bonfire ended," She whispered, unable to shrug off their closeness. His face was barely an inch from hers and she couldn't fathom how he didn't notice. She bit her lip absentmindedly, wondering how badly her breath must smell after devouring two hot dogs at the bonfire.

"You're overdressed." Jacob whispered. "You should get ready for bed."

He'd consumed her. His words danced around in her mind, his breath tantalizing her skin, his hands on her hips the only lifeline to reality. She wondered what he'd do if she lifted her hips into his. "Help me," She whispered back.

A feral growl sounded in the back of his throat as he sat back on his heels, still straddling her, while unbuttoning her jeans. Hovering over her again, she lifted her hips to pull the jeans down, rubbing against Jacob. He closed his eyes sharply, the thin material of his boxers doing nothing to hide his obvious interest in her. She smiled wickedly as she shimmied out of the pants 'innocently' until they were down to her ankles. Jacob reached behind him and pulled them the rest of the way, throwing them onto the floor. "Next?" He demanded.

Her breath hitched, "My shirt."

He placed his hands at the hem of her shirt, tantalizing the strip of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her boyshorts. He lifted it off of her slowly, and when she sat up to make it easier, he kissed her once, hard. His fingers threaded through her curls as her hands splayed across his back, the couple partaking in the most violent kiss they'd shared yet. He bit her bottom lip slightly and she froze with a moan before fingering the waistband of his boxers. He reached for her hands and pulled away with a grin. "Tut tut. Not yet." He scolded, taking her shirt the rest of the way off and throwing it on top of the pile of their clothes. Reaching under her camisole, he unlatched her bra, staring into her eyes as he breathing deepened further. He slid the bra off of her arms and out from underneath her cami. "You're done." He whispered.

Unable to help herself, she slammed her lips against his again, rising to her knees as she knelt against him, pressing her body to his as best as she could. "I want you," She whispered brazenly, rocking her hips against his to accentuate her point. Or rather, his.

"Not now." He replied, kissing her slowly to keep her from thinking he'd rejected her entirely. "We've only been official a half a day." He said with a smile.

"But you know it's more than some teenage puppy love," She argued with a pout. "Please, Jake?"

"Your father would kill me if I kissed you, asked for you to be with me and stole your innocence all in one night. For me, let's wait a little while."

She sighed and backed away from him. "Fine."

Reaching out for her, he pulled her closer. "I didn't say we had to stop _everything_" He replied wickedly.

* * *

**You've always followed all the rules,  
Done just what you're supposed to do**.**  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up!  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough.  
Move your body, Baby, let me see you work it.  
Looking at you makes me wanna blow a circuit.  
And it's driving your momma crazy  
Cause Daddy's Little Girl is now my Baby.**

**- "Daddy's Little Girl", Jesse McCartney**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob's fingers threaded through Nessie's curls, wrapping one at a time around his index finger before letting them drop back down to her nearly bare shoulder. He kissed her forehead softly, holding on to her as tightly as he could without waking her. He wondered if she'd ever be able to fathom how much he loved her. Hell, he wasn't sure he even completely understood himself. She smiled in her dreams and her eyelids fluttered slowly. He knew he should probably wake her up; they needed to get going if they wanted to be home by late afternoon. His arm had long since gone numb underneath her, but she was sleeping more peacefully than he'd seen her sleep since she was an infant. As if she could read her mind, he felt her body tense slightly as she came into consciousness, her eyelids fluttering again as she smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, stretching slightly. He kissed the top of her head. "Morning Baby."

Her smile grew. "Morning," She replied. "What time is it?"

He looked to the clock on his nightstand. "About nine."

Tilting her head slightly, she kissed his bare chest, getting up abruptly and walking over to her drawstring bag on Jacob's desk. Reaching inside, she pulled out a clean pair of clothes and her toiletries bag. Jacob came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. "Taking a shower?" He questioned playfully.

"Join me?" She countered and listened as his breath hitched against her neck. She quickly placed her clothes back on the desk before turning around in his arms. His eyes were closed and she could feel him growing against her. She kissed his jaw, and his eyes opened slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked meekly.

He sighed a deep breath. "It's hard when you say things like that." He admitted and she quirked her eyebrow with a smirk. He swatted her butt playfully. "Not that. Well, yes that, but I mean it's hard to deny you something we both want, but –"

She cut him off. "It's what I want, not what I need. I know." She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek again. "It's fine, Jake. I was kidding anyway." Kissing his lips slowly, with every intent on backing away to take her shower, she moaned when she felt Jacob deepen the kiss. He kissed her harshly, grabbing her thighs until she was forced to lift her legs and wrap them around his hips. He carried her back to the bed, laying her down on it and hovering over her as he'd done the previous night. Instead of letting her legs loose, she clung tighter, pulling her hips up to meet his. He grunted into the kiss, pressing more of his body weight against her, thrusting sharply against her. Nessie's quick gasp was followed by a deep moan.

"Is that what you want, Baby?" He whispered and she moaned again at the lust in his voice. He slammed his hips against hers again and starting sucking on her neck, repeating his movements against her. Her heels dug into his hips, pushing his boxers off of his hips slightly, her nails digging into his back. If he was this good while they were fully clothed, what was he like naked? Part of her reasoned that she was a virgin who'd never felt sexual pleasure and that eventually she'd get used to it and it wouldn't be as earth-shattering. Something in her lower stomach started tightening like a coil, extreme and absolute. Jacob pried his lips from her neck and looked back to her face. A smile broke out as he realized what her hooded eyes signified, slowing slightly to rub against her instead of thrusting. He felt her body stiffen slightly and then let loose, her limbs becoming Jello as her nails made marks against his skin. The pain took him over the edge and without meaning to, he'd made a mess in his boxers. He stopped moving afterwards, giving Nessie the time she needed to come down from her high. Lying beside her, he pulled her onto his chest, kissing her head. "Better?"

"Mhmm." She replied sleepily.

He chuckled. "Tired?"

"Mhmm."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Mhmm."

Jacob laughed and watch another smile appear on Nessie's face. "You can sleep on my back, Baby, but right now, we've got to get ready to get back to your house. We've got school tomorrow and your parents will have my head on a silver platter if I have you home after nightfall." She smiled distantly and made herself stand, walking towards the desk to gather her things once more before walking to the bathroom and taking her shower.

* * *

**Stay where you're laying.  
Don't make a sound.  
I know they're watching; they're watching.  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play,  
Has people talking, talking.  
Your sex is on fire,  
Consumed with what's to transpire. **

**- "Sex On Fire", Kings of Leon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nessie woke up in Jacob's bed the following Monday morning with a smile. Kissing his chest, she stared at him. His jaw was slack and a gentle snore came out every so often. One arm was draped over Nessie's shoulders while the other was falling off the edge of the bed. Looking at the alarm clock, she noticed that it was 5:58. The alarm would go off in two minutes. With a wicked grin, Nessie sat up a bit. Jake's arm fell of her shoulders as she changed her position in the bed, hovering over him and kissing his lips. Jacob groaned quietly and then started kissing her back, making her squeal when he flipped her underneath him. "Good morning." She whispered when they pulled away to catch their breaths.

Jacob smiled. "Good morning, yourself. I could get used to waking up to that every day."

The alarm went off and Jacob groaned again, reaching over to turn it off and then rolling off of Nessie. She kissed him. "Don't go back to sleep Jacob Black." She ordered before walking back into her room. She was beyond excited for school today. She would be displaying her and Jacob's relationship for everyone to see, including Tiffany and Chris. She shuddered slightly. The only part of her day she wasn't looking forward to was P.E. with Chris. Shaking her head, she decided she had to start getting ready, making her way to the bathroom to start her shower. She took a little extra time in it, forcing herself to get out. Sighing, she wrapped a towel around herself, drying off and padding into her bedroom again.

"Hey, Ness, you ready for me to –" Jacob barged through the door, stopping short when he saw Nessie in her towel. "I am so sorry Ness. I'll wait outside." Nessie laughed at Jacob. She didn't really care if he saw her. He could've stayed while she dressed for all he cared. She heard her father groan downstairs and decided to be good and start getting ready. She pulled on her favorite La Perla bra and panty set, a white camisole and her skirt, before opening the door for Jacob to come in. He looked her up and down without meaning to before muttering, "You make it hard." He walked through the door and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Nessie shook her head, reaching for her white button down and pulling it on, buttoning the buttons before reaching for her tie, deciding on the long tie rather than the girl's tie she was technically supposed to be wearing. She started messing with her hair next, trying to decide how she wanted to fix it today. "Keep it down." She heard Jake say, and she stared at him through the mirror. He'd sat up and was watching her get ready. "It looks pretty no matter what you do, but when it's down, I get to play with the curls." He winked.

She smiled, letting her hair go and only brushing it instead. "We're gonna be late if you two don't hurry up!" Her father yelled from downstairs. She rolled her eyes at him. "I saw that!" Sticking her tongue out at the door, she reached for her earrings. "That too!" After getting on all of the jewelry she was allowed to wear, she went to her closet to choose a pair of heels. Settling on black Louboutins with red bottoms, she walked over to Jake and went through their usual routine.

He stood when she was done, Nessie craning her neck to look up to him while he stared down at her. "You're so beautiful Nessie." He whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and neck. Nessie smiled and Jacob leaned down to kiss her slowly. She wound her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist, pressing her against him. Nessie smiled into the kiss. This is what she had wanted so badly. Jacob pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "We're gonna be late for school if we don't go downstairs."

Nessie groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. "Let's just skip."

"No!" He father yelled from downstairs before Jacob even had time to answer. Jacob laughed, pulling away from Nessie and grabbing their school bags before making their way downstairs. They ate breakfast quickly and piled into the Ashton Martin right on time. Jacob sat closer to Nessie than usual, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How come you don't have to wear a seatbelt?" Nessie huffed, pulling on her own after her father stared at her pointedly in the rearview mirror.

Jacob chuckled, "Cause I'm almost as indestructible as your parents." He kissed her hair.

They rode in a comfortable silence to the school, and when they got out and Nessie watched all of her family reach for each other, she smiled, reaching for Jacob as well. To say everyone stared at Nessie and Jacob would have been an understatement. They gawked, and made no effort to hide it.

"Attention all Upper School students, please make your way to the Auditorium for a required school assembly. I repeat, all Upper School students go to the Auditorium for a required school assembly." The secretary from the main office spoke through the loud speaker, nasally and annoying.

The family turned, making their way back towards the Auditorium. Soon they were caught up in the sea of students. Nessie sighed. "Well as long as they don't make us sit on opposite sides based on gender, we'll all get to sit with one another." Jacob smiled at her, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead.

They filed into the Auditorium and sat down together, waiting while the Headmistress took the stage. She cleared her throat in the microphone and the students all stopped their conversations. "Good morning students. I hope you all had a great first week of school and stupendous weekend." Nessie caught Jacob's eye and smiled. He squeezed her hand lightly. "As you know, I am Headmistress Pierce and this is our annual biannual assembly. I am here to remind you all of your graduation requirements. Eleventh and Twelfth Years should pay particular attention, but it would be wise for Ninth and Tenth Years to make sure they start early to ensure an on time graduation. You are required to take four years of English, Math, Science, Physical Education and History, three years of language, two years of music and art and one year of religion. By the time you walk across the stage in June of your Twelfth Year, you will be fluent in at least one language, an expert on at least one instrument, an athlete in at least one sport and a member of at least one club. Club and sports registrations and tryouts will be held all this week, so take full advantage of this – especially if you're a senior. We recommend students participate in their sport during either their Tenth or Eleventh Year to prevent being overwhelmed their Twelfth Year."

Nessie looked to her father with a wide mouth. No one had told her of this requirement. She hated sports more than anything. Her father smirked at her and nodded, wordlessly telling her she would have to follow the rules just like everyone else.

"I'd also like to take this time to remind you of the dress code, since some of you seem to be forgetting. Ladies are to wear their white, long sleeve, button down, collared blouses, school administered plaid skirts, their navy blazer with the correct name on the left side, either the school administered plaid tie or the navy blue girls' tie and either black, blue or brown heels or flats. Skirts are to be at most six inches above your knees or 'finger-tip length'" The Headmistress then went on to demonstrate what finger-tip length was before returning to the microphone. "No dangling earrings, no facial piercings, no more than one bracelet per wrist and only one necklace and ring. Nail polish, if worn, may be either clear or French tip but nothing else. No unnatural hair colors and no open toed shoes. Gentlemen, yours is a bit more relaxed." A few of the guys chuckled. "Khaki slacks, white long sleeved button down collared shirt, school administered plaid tie, black or brown shoes and your navy blue blazer with your name on the left side. Got it?" A chorus of 'yes ma'am's filled the air. The headmistress nodded. "Great. Now on to discipline: We've got a three strike method here at Trinity. Any discipline issue, you get a strike. Three strikes, you're expelled. Strike one is parent conference, strike two – suspension for ten days and strike three – expulsion with no chance of coming back. There will be no special cases, no exceptions. Fighting will gain you an immediate strike two, strike one skipped entirely unless self-defense is proven." She paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "PDA." Giggles from some of the younger students erupted and Nessie rolled her eyes. "The only thing I have to say about PDA is 'don't get caught.'" She turned to the Dean and a few of the other important teachers that sat on the stage with her. "Anything else?" None of the teachers made any move to go to the podium, so the Headmistress turned back towards the students. "Alright, since there's nothing else to be said, you guys are excused to your second period class. Thank you." She stepped away and everyone stood, making their way out of the Auditorium. Jacob pulled Nessie close again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. She smiled, looking up at him. Her life had done a 180 in just three days. Something caught her eye and she turned towards it. A blonde head was leaving just before them; the boy turned to look at her and she gasped. Chris. He winked at her and her blood ran cold.

"What is it Ness?" Jacob whispered, leaning his head down by hers.

"Chris." She whispered back. "Chris went out just ahead of us. He turned and winked at me."

She heard Jacob growl and turn to her father. Within mere moments, her uncles, father and Jacob had decided to go up to Chris, leaving Nessie behind with Bella and her aunts. "I hope they heard what the Headmistress just said about fighting." Nessie worried.

"They're fine, Renesmee." Her mother reassured. Your father could hear the minds of any administration coming. Besides, they're just going to talk to him.

/ hr

"He's headed towards the back alley." Edward said, just low enough that only Emmett, Jasper and Jacob heard. "He's going to smoke before class. Jacob, did I ever tell you how grateful I am that it's you with my daughter and not this scumbag?"

Jacob chuckled. "No, but thanks. Me too."

They headed towards the alley behind the school that separated the Upper School from the Middle School and found Chris in the corner with joint pressed to his lips. He looked up when he heard the others approaching and smiled. "I was wondering when I'd get a visit from you all."

"You're pretty cocky for a guy who's gonna get his ass kicked." Emmett said, crossing his arms and widening his stance.

Chris laughed. "You guys wouldn't dare. You heard what she said in there. Ten days suspension."

"You're right." Edward said. "We're not gonna touch you." Chris smiled. "At school, anyway." The boy's smile fell. "But we'll see you outside of school eventually."

"And when that time comes, you will be regretting the day that you trapped Nessie in that car with you." Jasper replied calmly.

"Trapped?" Chris laughed. "The bitch begged me to take her into that car and then all of a sudden changed her mind. Don't get mad at me just 'cause your girl's a slut, man." He said to Jacob.

Jacob ran towards him, grabbing the boy's shirt and pushing him up against the brick wall. He could hear the others warning him to calm down, but he ignored them. He felt himself shaking as he said, "My girl's a slut if you're a man, and a man doesn't try to force himself on women." He threw a punch and it landed squarely on his jaw. "That's for Friday night." He threw one more and it collided with his mouth. "And that's for denying the fact that it happened." Once more. "And that's for calling Nessie a slut." He dropped the boy, noticing a bruise starting to form on his jaw and a split lip. He was proud of himself. He'd wanted to break the boy's nose, but that would have drawn unnecessary attention. "Go ahead and tell the Headmistress. I dare you. I've got three witnesses who will say it was self-defense and a police chief friend who'd love to hear about Friday night." He turned away, walking past Edward, Jasper and Emmett and back towards his second period class.

Nessie was standing at the school's entrance and ran towards him when he was in her sight. "Jake. Where's dad and my uncles?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, calming down.

"Behind me somewhere. I don't know." The bell rang for third period. They'd missed second and would be marked absent. Their parents would be called.

"Are they alright?" She asked, stopping him. "Are you?" Nessie stood in front of him, her hands on his chest in an effort to stop him from walking forward.

"I'm fine, Nessie." He said, placing his hands on her face. "They're fine." As he said it, Edward, Emmett and Jasper appeared behind him, quickly walking towards the school with such purpose that the girls looked at them warily.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked as Edward took her elbow and let her into the school.

"Nothing, we need to get inside and to our classes."

With a raised eyebrow, they all kissed their significant others and made their way to their third period. "What do you think happened?" Nessie questioned.

"Not sure." Her mother replied, texting Edward.

It didn't take long before the intercom buzzed, making an all call instead of calling into individual classrooms. "Will Renesmee Masen, Jacob Black, Isabella Masen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale all report to the front office immediately." She repeated the announcement, and a sweat came to the surface of Nessie's neck as she picked up her bags and started towards the door with her mother. She met her family and Jacob in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked.

"The little shit told on us." Jacob replied.

* * *

**I'm hyped up, out of control.  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go.  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy,  
If you know what I know that I know.  
It's been a long time coming,  
And the table's turned around.  
Cause one of us is going down.  
**

**- "You're Going Down", Sick Puppies**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The nine 'teenagers' in the Headmistress' tiny office made for a funny sight. Chairs had to be brought in and placed strategically around the room. "Now," Headmistress Pierce said once she got everyone settled. "Why don't we start at the beginning? Mr. Lockwood tells me that you," She gestured towards Jacob, "Are the reason his face is this lovely shade of purple."

Jacob sat up straighter. "I am." He confessed. "But he must not have told you the whole story."

"Then why don't you?" She suggested.

Chris looked at Jacob with the cruelest smile, curling his upper lip menacingly. Once he knew he had the boy's attention, he turned to Nessie and winked at her, unseen by the Headmistress. Jacob growled.

"It might be better if I tell the story, Headmistress. Jacob's got a bit of a temper and I think he needs to cool down." Nessie said pointedly, placing a hand on his bicep. Headmistress Pierce waved her hand for her to continue. "Jacob and I have been very close since he moved into the Cullen home just after my sister, Bella, and I were adopted by our parents. He's always been very protective of me. I had a date with Chris Friday night, and it got a bit… out of hand. I said no, he confused it for yes and Jacob ended up coming just in time and pulling Chris off of me. They got into a bit of a tussle, and Jacob took me home and told my brothers Edward, Jasper and Emmett what happened. When we arrived at school today, they saw Chris make a few more inappropriate gestures towards me and went to talk to him. Edward, do you mind telling the rest?" She turned to her father, mentally asking if she did well.

Edward nodded slightly before starting, "We found Chris behind the school and told him we weren't going to fight him on school property, but that we were angry about what happened between him and our sister – Jacob's girlfriend, now." The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, but Edward continued. "When we told him we weren't going to fight, he started making remarks and ended up throwing a punch at Jacob. Jacob defended himself and then we left, heading towards our third period classes." Edward finished.

Chris' mouth was wide. "That's bullshit!" He yelled.

"Mr. Lockwood! Language!"

"Black hit me! He hit me for calling his girlfriend a slut. If you're looking for someone to point fingers at, point it at the freaky incestuous family!" Chris yelled.

"That's quite enough Mr. Lockwood!" Headmistress Pierce replied, finalizing the argument. "I will be contacting both sets of parents this afternoon and you'll know of your final punishment by the last period of the day. "Cullens, Hales, Masens and Mr. Black, you're excused to your fourth periods. In five minutes, Mr. Lockwood, you may go to yours. Until then, you will wait in the lobby." She turned to her computer in a way that signified that she was done talking, and everyone rose. Jacob tucked Nessie close to his side as they all walked out into the hallways – save Chris.

"I suppose I'll be getting a phone call from Carlisle soon," Edward sighed.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Edward stopped his daughter, pulling her out of Jacob's arms and into his own. "There is _nothing_ to be sorry about, okay? Chris is an idiot, and frankly, I don't know how any of us didn't pick up on the fact that he was an asshole before we let you out of the house with him, especially me. Go to Chemistry with Aunt Rosalie, and we'll see you in a little while at lunch, okay?"

Nessie nodded, and said goodbye to her family and Jacob before they all parted ways.

Edward got the call from Carlisle during lunch, and calmly explained the situation with Chris.

The day went by rather uneventfully until gym. Nessie did her best to make sure she didn't catch Chris' eyes, but when they were sent into the locker rooms to dress out, she realized Chris wasn't the threat any longer.

"Well if it isn't the lying slut," Tiffany sneered as Nessie walked by. Renesmee rolled her eyes and tried ignoring her, changing into her gym clothes and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Who's better in bed? Jacob or Chris?"

"I don't know how either are in bed, Tiffany," Nessie replied as sweetly as she could manage. "Unlike you, I don't open my legs to every guy who looks my way. My mother taught me to respect myself, and I actually listened." She ignored the fact that if Jacob were willing, she'd have her legs wrapped around his waist 24 hours of the day.

Tiffany's lip curled as her anger grew. "You bitch!"

"Ouch," Nessie remarked sarcastically. "Good one. That really killed me."

Tiffany stepped over the bench on her side of the locker room and made way to Nessie's side. "Watch it, Masen. You'll regret fucking with me."

"I'm sure everyone regrets fucking you, Tiffany."

Before Nessie realized what was happening, Tiffany's hand reached out and grabbed Nessie's ponytail, yanking it down to the ground. "You fucking bitch!" Tiffany screamed. Nessie brought her sneaker-clad foot up to kick Tiffany away from her, and as the blonde Barbie fell on her ass, Nessie's hair was free. She jumped onto the girl, straddling her as she threw the first punch. A small part of her brain warned her that she'd just done irreversible damage to her brand new scholastic record, but watching a cut form on Tiffany's perfectly pink lips had been worth it.

"You don't fucking touch me," Nessie snarked. "You don't fucking look at me, and you don't look at Jacob ever again. Got it?"

Tiffany tried to laugh, pulling her fist back to retaliate. Nessie stood, letting Tiffany up, before throwing another punch. Tiffany reached for her ponytail again, but Ness swung her head, pulling it out of her way. "You fight like a pussy, Tiffany," Nessie called.

Tiffany ignored her, swinging her fists again. Nessie pulled up her knee and grabbed the back of Tiffany's head simultaneously, slamming them against one another and creating what she hoped would be a rather large lump on Tiffany's forehead.

The two were still swinging when the coach finally showed up to tear them apart. "BLACK!" He roared, and Jacob quickly ran into the room. "Control your girlfriend!"

Coach Walker pulled Tiffany's arms behind her back, pulling her to his chest as Jacob fought to control Nessie. "You're going to out us if you fight me, Ness," Jacob whispered in her ear. "Calm down, Baby."

Though the two girls still tried to kill each other with their gazes, they stopped struggling. "Lead her to the Headmistress's office!"

Everyone in the gym stared at the odd foursome, and shallowly, Nessie realized her ponytail probably looked like shit. Once they reached the hallway, Nessie struggled against Jacob again. "Let me go. I'm fine." Jacob looked back at the coach warily. "Let me go Jake! I'm not going to attack her when she can't defend herself for Christ's sake!"

Jacob did as she asked.

To say that the Headmistress wasn't happy to see her twice in one day was an understatement. "Tell me the story!" She barked.

"I got to the locker room, she called me a slut, I said she was the same, she threatened me and pulled my hair and I kicked her to get away from her. Punches were thrown, knees were involved, and then we were pulled off of one another."

"Miss Parkinson?"

"She threw the first punch."

Both Jacob and Coach Walker sat between the two ladies, but Tiffany still managed to lie her way out of trouble. "Miss Masen, there have been two fights on campus this year, and do you know what the common factor is with both of them?"

"No ma'am," Nessie replied, though she was pretty sure she knew what the woman was about to say.

"You and Mr. Black. That being said, Miss Masen, you've received your second strike and will be suspended for ten days. You may come back to school on September 12th."

Nessie shot forward in her chair, uncrossing her arms. "But Headmistress! That isn't fair! I didn't even start the fight! And I've got cheerleading tryouts on the first!"

"Cheerleading tryouts are after school. You may come for the tryouts, and call the school to see if you made the team."

"Yes ma'am," She mumbled back.

Tiffany sneered at her. As captain of the Trinity Academy Cheerleading Squad, she already knew that Nessie didn't have what it took to be a cheerleader.

"Mister Black, we have reviewed the camera footage, and found a flaw in your story. You threw the first punch this morning. You will also be suspended for ten days, and may return on the 12th."

"Does my trying out for the football team have the same conditions as Nessie's cheerleading tryouts?"

"It does," Headmistress Pierce replied.

"All of that being said, Miss Parkinson, you will also receive ten days suspension, and as a result, you will lose your position as captain of the cheerleading squad. Your co-captain will take your place." While Tiffany spluttered out excuses, Headmistress Pierce turned to Jacob. "Mister Lockwood will be expelled from Trinity for drug use. Neither you, nor Miss Masen will be able to take on any Head positions on your teams due to your discipline infractions. All of that being said, your parents will be notified within the hour. Miss Masen and Mister Black, you may leave. Miss Parkinson, you may leave in five minutes. Once you leave this room, you are to walk straight to your vehicles or straight off campus. If you are found on campus after your five minutes has passed, you will be reported for trespassing. Leave."

Tiffany had tears rolling down her cheeks when Jacob and Nessie stood and walked out of the Headmistress's doors.

"SUSPENDED!?" Edward shouted as the two arrived in the parking lot. "Suspended, Nessie? For fighting! I thought we raised you a lot better than this!"

"Tiffany called me a slut! She deserved it!" Nessie argued back.

"I don't care if she called you Satan's Offspring, you didn't need to fight her! The last thing we needed was even _more_ attention brought on to this family!"

"She said I was opening my legs for Chris and Jacob!"

Her father shot her a look that told her he knew _exactly_ how close she was to doing just that – for Jacob at least. He motioned for her to get in the car, and she did as she was told. Jacob, Bella and Edward all piled in with her, and as soon as the door closed, Edward started back up again.

"You're grounded Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Grounded for a month! No dates, no runs with Jacob, no sleeping in Jacob's bed, and no cell phone!"

"Okay, now really? That's punishing me too!" Jacob interjected, but a glare from Edward in the rearview mirror shut him up.

They drove silently back home, and the moment the car's tires stopped moving, Nessie was out of the car. She stormed through the house in typical teenage fashion, and slammed her door behind her, taking care not to slam it as hard as she wanted to so it wouldn't come off the hinges.

* * *

**It's all about the he-said-she-said bullshit.  
I think you better quit talking that shit  
Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip.**

**- "Break Stuff", Limp Bizkit. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please keep in mind when you review that I am not a cheerleader. I have never been one, nor will I ever be one. Part of me wishes, I'll admit. That being said, I don't know how accurate or realistic this chapter is. I researched a bit. I watched a few Youtube videos, a few Bring It On movies, and wrote. If you'd like to tell me NICELY about something I messed up on, thank you so much! I'll fix it. If you want to be a DICK about it, just hit the back button and save us both the time. Thanks!

ALSO! I made an RP blog to accompany this fanfiction. Ask questions, etc! It's a blast! .com

Chapter 11

Nessie's alarm clock went off at seven thirty AM the next day. Sneakily, Nessie jumped out of bed, tiptoeing to the door and pulling it open. She listened carefully for any movement that didn't belong to her grandparents, and made her way across the hall to Jacob's room slowly. She turned Jacob's doorknob and made her way inside, slipping into the bed next to him and kissing him softly.

Jacob groaned underneath her lips. "It's just me," Nessie whispered, pulling away. "Go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that I was here."

"You're going to get in trouble, Baby," Jacob replied, smiling.

"I don't care," she countered, laying her head on his chest. "I didn't sleep worth a damn last night."

Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer, and kissed her hair. "Me either."

"When's your football tryouts?" Nessie asked, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers slowly.

Jacob thought for a moment. "Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, I think. I'll have to ask Emmett. When's cheerleading? I can't wait to see that!" he teased.

Nessie elbowed him. "Today, tomorrow and Friday, and if I would've known beforehand that Tiffany was on the team, I wouldn't have put my name down!" Nessie blew out a breath, a piece of hair that had been resting on across her cheek flying up slightly. "I'll make you a deal. Keep me company during Cheerleading tryouts and I'll keep you company during Football."

"Am I allowed to be there?"

"I don't give a fuck."

"Well, alright then. I guess we've got a deal. Ready to get up for the day?"

Nessie sighed. "Not really, but I don't think I can get back to sleep." She sat up, stretching her arms high above her head, shrieking when Jacob's fingers met her bare stomach. He tickled her until she claimed mercy, and then let her get out of bed.

"Breakfast is ready if you two are going to join us anytime soon!" Carlisle yelled up the stairs.

Jacob stood, pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, and walking downstairs with Nessie.

After a meal of pancakes, Nessie and Jacob went back to her room while she changed into a tee-shirt and a pair of Soffe shorts to stretch and practice for tryouts.

By the time three PM rolled around, Nessie was sure she would've been sore had she been a human. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Nessie settled into the passenger seat of Jacob's Jeep, taking off her shoes and socks and letting her feet perch out of the open window and on the side mirror.

"Are you excited?" Jacob asked as he switched lanes to drive around an older lady driving slowly.

"Hardly. I hate sports."

"If it makes you feel better, I bet you'll be the sexiest girl on the team."

Nessie smiled at him. "Thank you. I guess we're filling out the biggest cliché yet, huh?"

"What?"

"Cheerleader and football player."

Jacob laughed. "Well, if that's the case then so are Barbie and Emmett. Jasper and your dad are doing baseball, I think. I think your mom's doing softball. I don't know what the Pixie's doing."

"Cheerleading."

"Damn, the Cullen kids are taking over the Trinity Cheer Squad."

"Looks like it," Nessie laughed. They parked, and Nessie made her way to her aunts while Jacob walked up to the bleachers. She waved up at her parents and uncles, taking a hint from everyone else and stretching next to her aunts.

"Hey scrapper." Rosalie smiled. "How was your first day of suspension?"

"Great. I'll take suspension over high school any day."

"You didn't have to attend," she heard her father mumble. She rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Alright, girls and guys, welcome to the first day of Trinity Academy Cheerleading tryouts. Today and tomorrow will more or less be 'clinic' days, where our Varsity and JV captains and co-captains, the other coaches and I will be teaching you a few basic cheers, practicing our stunts, and talking about things such as voice projection and the code of conduct. I am Coach Wilson, and I am one of the coaches for the Varsity team."

The other coaches, the captains, and the co-captains all introduced themselves as well, while the captains all stood in a line in front of the mass of students and started teaching them a cheer. Nessie smiled when she realized how easy this would be, and looked at her aunts. Rosalie winked at her, and started the cheer. By the next rotation, Nessie and Alice had joined and they were the only ones that had caught on to it entirely.

Three hours later, they were leaving the gym with their arms around their significant others' waists, and cocky smiles on their faces.

Wednesday went by in pretty much the same fashion. As much as Nessie hated that she would be forced into a team sport, she couldn't deny that she loved watching people's faces as she did the flips and stunts required of her.

On Thursday, she sat on the bleachers with her parents, aunts and Uncle Jasper while Jacob and Uncle Emmett ran through the drills and got screamed at by the football coach. She had no idea why guys desired to be yelled at that much just to throw around a ball, but who was she to judge?

Finally, Friday rolled around, and Nessie found herself with butterflies in her stomach as she rode with Jacob to the final day of cheerleading tryouts.

"You actually want this, don't you?" Jacob teased.

Nessie scoffed. "No. I need it to graduate from this stupid school."

"Mhmm. Okay, Nessie. Whatever you say."

"Shut up, Jacob."

She blew through the routine effortlessly that day, flipping and tumbling and tucking at all of the right moments. She projected her voice as she shouted "Go Tigers!" and didn't even have to fake the smile on her face. When she sat down with the rest of the potential cheerleaders, the butterflies were back. There were probably 75 students or more in the gym, and they were taking 25 for Varsity and 25 for Junior Varsity. She could be one of the 25 they chose to eliminate. Sitting with her legs crossed, feigning boredom as the coach walked up to them, clipboard in hand, she chanced a look up at Jacob. He blew her a kiss, and suddenly the butterflies had nothing to do with Cheerleading.

"Alright, guys and girls, it's about that time! Thank you all for trying out. Remember, if you don't make the team, it's not because of you. We would love to have all 78," Nessie smiled as she realized she'd guessed just the right amount, "of you join the squads, but unfortunately, we only have so much money. That being said, I will call the names of the 25 Junior Varsity cheerleaders that will join Mercedes and Amber on the team this year. When I call your name, stand up and walk over to your new Captain and co-captain." She started listing names, and Nessie was stuck between hoping she called hers, and hoping she didn't and that she'd made Varsity.

Three minutes later, the group was 25 jumping cheerleaders fewer and Nessie was twenty times more nervous. Rosalie looked at her pointedly and Nessie stuck out her tongue.

"Now it's time for the Varsity squad. If I call your name, please join Megan and Natalie." Nessie tried to hide her crossed fingers, but with so little clothing on, it was difficult to find a place to. "Alice Cullen." Alice seemed to dance towards the captains, a tiny smile gracing her features. She wondered, for the millionth time, if Alice had been so graceful in her human life. "Rosalie Hale." Rosalie stood with her best bitchy smile, and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, walking towards the two captains. Nessie couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's loud catcalls from the bleachers. "Renesmee Cullen." Jacob stood and threw his fist in the air while her parents clapped politely, huge smiles on their faces. She wanted nothing more than to jump up and run towards Jacob, hugging him in an ecstatic embrace, but instead, she walked towards her aunts with the hugest smile known to man on her face.

Once the coaches were done calling out names, the Varsity Coach came over to reinstate ground rules before leaving for the afternoon.

"Congratulations Varsity Cheerleaders!" Megan's voice called. Nessie decided she liked Megan a hell of a lot more than she did Tiffany, who sneered at her from the back of the group. "Some of you are new to the team, some are old faces. Either way, welcome! It's going to be a great year, and I'm looking forward to working with all of you. Practices will be Monday through Thursday three PM until 5 PM. Next Monday, you will receive your cheer bags. They will have your home uniform, your away uniform, your competition uniform, your half top, your pom poms, shoes, socks, a hair bow, a water bottle, your practice outfit which is a shirt and a pair of Soffes, and your hoodie. You are allowed to wear your hoodie year round, and your uniform (depending on whether the game is home or away) on the Fridays that we have games. Nationals take place in January, and only the ones who prove all year long that they deserve to go will go. Our first game is two weeks from today. That being said, miss a practice in the next two weeks and don't expect to cheer at the first game. Capiche?"

A chorus of yeses filled the air.

"Great. You're all free to go. See you Monday."

Nessie walked towards the bleachers with the biggest smile on her face. When Jacob met her halfway, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun her around. "I'm proud of you, Baby."


	12. Chapter 12

ATTN: I made an RP account to go with this fanfiction! If you wanna check it out, the URL is: .com. Ask questions, check out the /more and /basics pages and find more information on the fic there! I'd love to get your questions though ;)

Chapter 12

The second week of suspension was brutal. The whole day would drag by until around 2:30, when Jacob would drive Nessie to cheerleading practice before running out to the football field for his own practice. Emmett and Jacob had made the team, and Emmett ended up being quarterback since Jacob wasn't allowed to be due to the fights.

By Wednesday, Nessie was lying next to Jacob, groaning in boredom. "It'd be different if we were allowed to go for runs, but nooooo. I'm fucking grounded. Why in the hell aren't you grounded?"

Jacob chuckled. "I basically am. You're not allowed to sleep in the same bed with me, or run with me, or even go out with me, so I don't really have anything to do either."

We grew quiet for a few moments. When you grow up with someone in your life, you find out that there's not much to talk about when they know everything about you. There was something different about the silence today, though. It was too quiet.

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Hunting, I think. They were talking about it last night when I went to bed."

Nessie sat up in bed, turning to face Jacob. "So we're… alone?"

Smirking, Jacob repositioned his arms behind his head. "It appears that we are."

Nessie shot back a smirk of her own, throwing one leg over Jacob's waist until she was straddling him. The thin fabric of her boyshorts and his boxers were doing nothing to hide the fact that he was quickly becoming aroused. "Well, whatever will we do with our newfound freedom?"

"I can think of a few things," Jacob whispered as Nessie descended her lips onto his.

Nessie moaned as Jacob took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking on it until she wanted to rip all of his clothes off and take him into her. "Jake," Nessie groaned, rocking her hips against his. "Please."

"No," Jacob replied, tracing his hands along her sides. Gently, he pushed her off of him, turning to lie on his side to face her. He let his hand veer from her hips to her belly, his fingers dipping under her boyshorts. Nessie gasped, pulling her lips away from his infinitesimally. Jacob stared at her wickedly, letting his fingers find her clit. Nessie moaned once more, bucking her hips slightly as his fingers circled. She bit her lip, closing her eyes, and throwing her head back slightly. What was Jacob playing at? Now she only wanted him more! She threw a leg over his hip, serving two purposes: pulling him closer to her, and giving his fingers more room to venture. Taking this as an invitation, Jacob found her opening, plunging a finger deep inside her.

Desperate to show him just how amazing he was making her feel, Nessie let her fingers trail along Jacob's abs before shoving her hand into his boxers before he could say no. Happy to find him already hard, she gripped his cock at the base, pumping slowly. Jacob's eyes closed as he groaned, and Nessie smiled. "Ness," He moaned, pushing a second finger inside of her. Nessie felt her eyes grow wide as she gasped, and his fingers quickened. She did her best to focus on the task at hand – literally – and figured she was doing a pretty good job at multitasking if Jacob's sounds of pleasure were any indication. All too soon, she felt the tightening in her tummy that she'd felt in Jacob's old room at La Push. "Jake!" Nessie called, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Me too, Ness. Almost there."

Nessie stroked a little faster, desperate to give Jacob relief at the same time as hers crashed through her. Pulling herself even closer to Jacob, she laid her forehead against his shoulder, watching her hand's movements in his boxers. Unable to hold it any longer, Nessie let go, stifling her screams against Jacob's shoulder. Distantly, she realized that with a call of her name, Jacob had come too.

As she floated down from the clouds feeling lethargic and satiated, Jacob planted kisses over her face. "Thanks Baby," she heard him whisper.

With a weak smile, she replied, "Thanks, yourself."

"You bite when you come," Jacob said smugly, and Nessie buried her face against his chest, cheeks red. "Nothing to be ashamed of. It's what made me fall over the edge." When Nessie finally looked up at him, he winked. "I've got to take a shower and change. I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah, I guess I better do the same," Nessie replied, but made no effort to get out of bed. Her legs still felt like Jell-O.

Jacob chuckled, kissing her forehead and standing. He dropped his boxers and winked at Nessie once more as she stared at him – entirely naked in front of her for the first time. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, putting an end to her goggling.

At 2:00, Nessie changed into her practice outfit. The cheer bag handed out on Monday had made her love being a part of the squad that much more. The practice outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with her last name across the back and white Soffes with the word 'cheer' on the ass, both with the Varsity Cheerleading logo on the front. She'd also received another water bottle that looked like the one they'd been given in gym class bearing her name, a white hoodie with her name across the back and the logo on the front, white and blue no show cheer socks for game days, white and blue Nike cheerleading shoes, white and blue pom poms, a huge bow for her hair on game days, and her three uniforms. Upon coming home Monday, she'd immediately hung the uniforms in her room, placed the pom poms on top of her bookshelf, and set the bag in the bottom of her closet. Anyone entering the room now would have no doubt she was a varsity cheerleader, and even though the idea had taken some getting used to, she loved it now.

Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, and flipping the top of her shorts down once, (not too many times, because she didn't want her ass hanging out like Tiffany's always did; Nessie prided herself in having self-respect.) she made her way out to Jacob's Jeep.

During practice, Megan pulled her aside. "What's the matter?" Nessie asked, scared she'd done something wrong.

"Nothing, no! Nothing's the matter. I just wanted to talk to you." Megan smiled warmly, placing a hand on Nessie's shoulder. "Are you planning on staying on the squad after you fulfill the sports requirement?"

Curious as to where the conversation was heading, Nessie replied, "Uh, I haven't really decided yet. Maybe."

"I think you should. You're a Sophomore, right?" Nessie nodded. "Let me put it this way: the way you're doing, you'll be Trinity's first Junior Captain next year."

Nessie's eyes widened. "Really?"

Megan nodded. "Mhmm. You're great, Ness. Really. Your sisters are the only ones on the team who rival your abilities, and Rosalie's graduating this year with Natalie and I. I mean, this is just my opinion, don't get your hopes up. Just think about it." Nessie nodded in compliance. "Meanwhile, a bunch of us are having a little sleepover at my house Friday night. All 7 Bring It On's will be involved. You in?"

"Yeah, sure, of course! Thanks for inviting me. Can my sisters come?" Nessie asked, happy to be included. It would be nice to have best friends who didn't have something swinging between their legs.

"I already asked them. They had plans. Date nights or something." Megan waved it off, and Nessie wanted to slap her forehead. Of course they couldn't come. They didn't sleep. "Anyway, practice is over for the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Smiling, Nessie walked away, picking up her cheer bag and heading towards the football field to wait for Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone for very amazing reviews! I love you for it! Also, please check out the RP I made to go along with the fanfiction: .com. Ask questions, check out character profiles and more! :)

Chapter 13

"Are you excited?" Jacob asked, lying across Nessie's bed and tossing around a football while she packed.

"Semi. I don't know, honestly." Nessie turned in circles around her room, looking for anything she might've missed. "I just… don't know how well I'll blend, or if Tiffany's going to be there, or…"

She was silenced by Jacob's finger on her lips, having finally gotten close enough to the bed for him to reach her without standing up. "You're going to be fine," he whispered.

Beneath his finger, her lips curled into a smile. He pulled his hand away, and Nessie bent over, kissing him in an upside down kiss. "Thank you, Jake. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Just remember to text me from time to time between your pillow fights in your underwear and Bring It On movies." Jacob winked to let her know he was kidding about the first part. Lying down next to him, she rested her head on his chest. "Got everything you think?"

"Um, I think so. If not, I'll just have to call you to bring me whatever I forget," Nessie replied playfully.

"Mmm, don't say that or I'll hide your bag."

Nessie laughed, and Jacob smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Seriously though," he said. "Pajamas?"

"Check!"

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush?"

"Check, check, check!" Nessie replied, tapping a finger against his chest for every 'check.'

Jacob laughed. "Shower stuff, phone charger?"

"Shower stuff, yes. Phone charger, no, because Daddy hid it. He thinks if I don't have the charger, I won't text as much, which will keep with my grounding."

"Ah. I'm actually surprised he's letting you go to this."

"He thinks it will be good for me to practice dealing with humans when I don't have anyone watching me. I'm only allowed to take my phone in case there's an emergency."

Jacob winked at her, trying to hide his thoughts from her father, as he approached her. He kissed her chastely, leaning his forehead against hers when he was done. "Well if you've got everything, are you ready to go?"

Nessie closed her eyes, still nervous even after Jacob's peptalk. "I guess."

"Hey," Jacob whispered, bringing his hands up from her hips to rest on her cheeks. "You don't _have_ to go."

"I want to."

Jacob was unconvinced, but he didn't push it. "Alright." Taking Nessie's hand, they walked out of her bedroom and down to the living room, her duffel thrown over Jacob's shoulder. Nessie hugged her parents goodbye, and rolled her eyes at her father's caution to not feed on any of the girls.

When her mother insisted on hugging Jacob goodbye also, Nessie rose an eyebrow until she saw her mother slipping her phone charger into the side pocket of her duffel bag with a wink. The fact that her dad hadn't said or done anything about it told her he hadn't seen and that her mother was shielding her thoughts, as well as Jacob's.

"Have a nice time, okay? Don't worry about anything. We trust you," Bella said, pulling her daughter into her arms once again.

Nessie smiled as she pulled away, and walked with Jacob to the Jeep with a smile. "I feel like I'm going off to college or something."

Jacob laughed. "You'll be lucky if you're allowed to go to college with how overprotective they are of you."

Sticking out her tongue, Nessie slipped into the passenger side, setting the duffel Jacob handed her on the floorboard before he shut her door. "Seatbelt," he mouthed through the windshield as he walked around to the driver's side. Nessie rolled her eyes, but pulled on the seatbelt as Jacob got in. Pulling her feet out of her flip flops, she rolled down the window and hung her feet outside. "You're going to lose one of those one day for that."

Nessie smiled, "You're just jealous cause you have to use your feet to drive and can't do this."

"Yeah, that's it."

They didn't talk much during the car ride, and Nessie was glad she was in a relationship where they were comfortable enough with one another to not have to fill every silence. Jacob pulled up to Megan's house and came around to open the door for Ness. Jumping down, she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, smiling as she felt his arms tighten around her waist in response. "Have fun, Baby," he said, before kissing her.

Nessie smiled into the kiss, but pulled away before either of them could get carried away in her cheer captain's front yard. They seemed to be doing a good job of losing control with one another lately.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

Nessie nodded, closing her eyes as Jacob's lips pressed against her forehead. Backing away, he handed her her duffel bag. "Text me," Nessie called, walking up to the door.

Megan pulled the door open before Nessie got a chance to knock. "Hey girl! Have I told you how hot your boyfriend is?" Nessie smiled bashfully, turning back to wave at Jacob as he got back into his Jeep. Megan closed the door behind her. "Here, I'll take your bag. Everyone's in the living room. We're just waiting on Natalie, and then we'll start the movies."

"Alright." Nessie walked into the living room while Megan ran upstairs. She was happy to see that Tiffany wasn't among the group of girls lounging across the furniture and floor.

"Nessie!" a few of the girls called as she walked into the room. Any nervousness she still held about how much fun she would have vanished.

"Popcorn?" Brittany asked, holding out the bowl.

"No, thanks," Nessie replied, standing awkwardly. She couldn't find a single patch of available sitting space.

"Come sit!" Two girls separated, making a tiny space for Nessie to take a seat.

When Megan returned, she had Natalie in tow. "Alright, guys, ready for Bring It On?"

Whistles and catcalls filled the air as Megan walked up to the DVD player and inserted a disc. "Move over bitches!" She called, falling onto the floor and harming Brittany and Hannah in the process.

As the movie started, Nessie realized she was the odd man out. Every girl around her had obviously seen the first Bring It On multiple times, for she could almost barely hear the actresses speaking their lines over her fellow cheerleaders saying them. Soon, she was able to ignore it, however, falling in love with the movie as a boy flailed around on his bedroom floor with a guitar. Nessie's phone buzzed, lighting up her space on the couch. Peeking at the screen, she noticed Jacob's name, and desired nothing more than to see what he had sent her, but knew it would distract her friends, so she slipped it back into her pocket until the break between the movies.

The credits rolled, and Ness smiled as she realized she was finally familiar with something the other girls knew by heart. She stood with the rest of the girls, dancing around on her place on the couch with everyone else.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!"

As the music ended, an idea struck Nessie. "We should do a dance to this song for the Pep Rally!"

The girls grew silent for a moment and she was scared she'd said something wrong. A few girls side-glanced at Megan.

"That's a great idea! I mean… the Pep Rally's in a week so we'd have to add a few more hours to our practices but I think we can do it!" Megan finally exclaimed.

Nessie smiled, happy to finally be contributing. Following the other girls into the kitchen, where Megan set about restocking the popcorn, candy and sodas, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, happy to be able to finally read Jacob's text.

_Already miss u. Hope ur having fun tho. How are u doing?_

_Miss you too! I'm having a blast here! I just suggested a song for a routine and everyone loved my idea! It means extra practices, but it's worth it!_

_That's great babe. Hey, if ur practices run longer than mine, I'll finally be able to see u do ur thang. _

_You did not just say that._

_I did! _

"Nessie!" Hearing her name being yelled, Nessie jumped slightly, startled.

"What?"

A few girls laughed, and Megan smiled. "I said would you let your sisters know about the longer practices? An hour longer Monday through Friday, and four hour practices on Saturday and Sunday."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." Nessie began typing the message out to Rosalie and Alice. "We're allowed to have guests watch our practices, right?"

Megan smirked. "Depends on if you're talking about your boyfriend, or someone from a rival squad."

Nessie blushed. Was she really that obvious? "I meant Jacob. He drives me home and has football practice. With our extended hours this week, I imagine Emmett, Jasper and Jacob will all stay behind to wait."

"That's fine," Megan waved her hand through the air as if to brush away any qualms she'd previously had about Nessie's guests. "You guys ready for Bring It On Again?"

A few girls groaned, walking towards the living room.

"What?" Nessie asked, confused at their sudden disappointment.

"They hate Bring It On Again," Megan replied, smiling.

"It's useless. There's not even a big competition at the end, and there's a stupid made-up squad."

"It's classic! And we're watching them all, the second included." Having no further argument, Megan popped the DVD into the player and sat down on the floor, waiting for us to join her.

_Second movie's starting. Text you after! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Good job girls! You're doing great! Go visit your boyfriends, get water, whatever, and be back on the mat in five," Megan called.

Nathan let Nessie down from the Awesome/Extension/Cupie stunt we were doing, and she turned to hug him in excitement. It'd taken quite a few times for her to get that stunt correct, but she'd finally done it!

"Great job Nessie Girl," he said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms quickly.

"Thanks! You too!" she replied, pulling away from him to go see Jacob, only to find him standing right behind me.

"Hey Ness," he greeted.

"Hey! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Yeah, it was! How did you know that? Hey, what's wrong?" As Nathan walked away, Jacob's eyes followed him, and Nessie noticed his tightly clenched fists for the first time. She laid my hand on his forearm, "Jake, what's the matter?" she asked again when he failed to answer me.

"What's the matter is that that boy," he spat the word like he considered Nathan less than human, dirt even, "has had his hands all over you since your practice started. Is he like that every practice?"

Nessie was dumbstruck. Taking her hand away from Jacob, she crossed her arms. "He's my base, Jacob. Of course he always has his hands on me. In case you didn't just see, I have to rely on him to hold every pound of me in the air using only one hand, along with other stunts. He's required to touch my hips, my feet, my ass, my stomach, and other places. That's his job. He's my base and I'm his flyer."

"You're mine. Nobody else's anything." Jacob growled.

Nessie stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd heard what he just said. "Keep that up, and I won't be your anything either. Go home, Jacob. I'll ride home with my family." Without waiting for his answer, she turned, walking back to the mat. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stood, staring at her for a few moments, before scoffing and walking towards the parking lot. When Megan called time, she walked back over to Nathan.

"Alright, my three sets of stunt pairs, keep working on your Awesomes. Brittany, Michelle and Tiffany, your jumps need to be improved. Higher, alright?" The three girls nodded. "The rest of you, work on the dance portion, got it?"

Everyone murmured their responses, as Nessie moved to stand in front of Nathan. "Ready?" he asked. She mumbled back. He placed his hands on his hips as she placed a fake smile on my face. Leave it to Jacob to make her have to put one there for the first time since she'd joined the team. Megan walked up, adding more pressure, watching as we worked. "1, 2..." He lifted me high, throwing my body into the air and catching me in his right hand.

"Good, Nessie. Good." Megan rewarded from the ground. "Now an Extension, and a Full Up Cupie, okay?"

Nessie nodded. She'd just mastered this a few minutes ago. As she started the Full Up, she lost balance – something she'd NEVER done before. She heard her aunts gasp as she started falling, and when Nathan caught her hips and set her down on the ground gently, she heard them ask her how she was from the positions they were holding with their stunt partners.

Nessie nodded and stood back in front of Nathan to try again. The same thing happened. And again. And again. The fourth time, they took it slowly, just like they had when she was first learning. "Squeeze, Nessie, squeeze! And full up! Dammit!" Nessie fell again.

"What's the matter? You had this before we stopped for break," Nathan asked as Nessie's hands went into her hair in frustration.

"She's getting mental." Megan replied, answering for her.

"I'm fine. Let's try again." Trying again didn't help. Nothing helped.

"Okay, stop. Nessie, what happened during the break?"

"Nothing," Nessie lied.

"Her boyfriend was a dick to her about our stunts. He didn't like me having my hands on her."

Nessie slapped his arm. "Don't call him that."

"Is that true? You and your boyfriend got into a fight?" She nodded, embarrassed that personal problems had made her fuck up the stunt. "Call him. Take five, call him and settle this so I can have my best flyer back."

Nessie nodded again, stepping away from Nathan. "Sorry, Megan."

Megan huffed once, but smiled afterwards. "It's fine. Just go fix things. You can fight with him again when you get home."

Nessie laughed, watching as she walked over to the other two stunt pairs. Pulling her cell phone out of her bag, she noticed a missed call from Jacob, and a few text messages. She left them unanswered, unlocking the screen and going to the 'favorites' section, touching Jacob's name.

"Nessie," Jacob breathed as he answered. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. That was all it took. "I'm sorry too," she replied.

"Are you done? Can I come pick you up?"

"I'm not done. Megan told me I could call you because I was getting mental and couldn't do the stunt."

"Getting what?"

Nessie laughed. "It means, I was thinking too much and couldn't pull off the stunt."

"Oh, okay."

She could tell he still didn't really get it. "You can come back, if you want."

Jacob sighed, hesitated, and then answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

"Behave, okay? Seriously Jake. Nathan might get to hold me above his head all day long, but you're who I go home to."

"I know," He huffed, and she pictured him running his hand through his hair like he usually did when he was frustrated. "I lost sight of it for a moment, but I'm alright."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Nessie hung up, walking back over to Nathan. Megan came by again. "Everything good?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good, try again."

"1, 2…" Nathan counted, hands on her hips. He threw her into the air, catching her with one hand. She held the position for a few beats, and then Nathan brought up his left hand, holding a foot in each hand in an Extension. Taking a deep breath, she started her Full Up. Spinning, spinning and nailed it! Nathan caught her feet in one hand again, landing in a Cupie. She smiled hugely as Nathan's hand bounced her down, catching her hips.

"Great job! There's the flyer I was looking for! Tell that boyfriend of yours that if he upsets you during anymore practices, he won't be allowed to come watch anymore!" Megan scolded playfully.

Nessie laughed. "Alright."

The whole team was working together again, about to go over the routine when she saw Jacob arrive. She noticed he'd driven his bike back by the fact that he was wearing his leather jacket. Nessie smiled and winked at him. "Watch," she mouthed.

He nodded and winked back as the music started. They had the first few parts of it down pact, but things got a little shaky during the middle, and nobody had the end yet. It was only the first day of practice, however, and Megan didn't expect them to have it perfect until Thursday.

"Good start guys! We're going to have this down by Thursday, don't worry. Okay, now, everyone work on the parts of the dance they can do alone at home. Tomorrow afternoon, the flyers are going to work on the dance they're supposed to be doing during the Awesome, Extension and Cupie, and the dancers are going to work on the middle. Practice will still be four hours Monday through Thursday, even if there is school so work on your homework during your lunch period!" Megan looked around to make sure everyone had gotten it, and then smiled. "Go home!"

Nessie smiled her biggest smile at Megan, thanking her in her head for her patience as she walked over to her cheer bag. "I can't ride that motorcycle with a pair of Soffes on, Babe," she said, hearing Jacob walk up.

"Good thing I'm a considerate boyfriend then, huh Babe?" He mocked, pulling out a pair of jeans he'd rolled up and shoved into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. They unfolded, and Nessie snatched them, sticking her tongue out at Jacob. Stepping out of her cheer shoes, she pulled the jeans up on top of her shorts. She wanted to shake her head at her boyfriend when she realized that the jeans he'd brought were his favorite on her. Putting her hand on Jacob's arm, she pushed her feet back into the Nikes, pulling the back out from under her heel. When she let go of Jacob, he ducked under her legs, standing as she screamed and held onto his head for dear life. She laughed as she watched the faces of her fellow cheerleaders, all gawking at Jacob like he was crazy. Then again, he kinda was.

The gawking got worse, however, when he put her down beside his bike, and threw a leg over to straddle it. Nessie climbed on behind him, and handed Emmett her cheer bag as he walked by. "Helmets?" he asked.

Nessie rolled her eyes, reaching behind her where Jacob had the two helmets strapped on the sissy bar. She handed Jacob hers before pulling out her pony tail to put her own helmet on. She smirked at her uncle even though she knew he couldn't see it through the tinted shield.

"Hold on, Baby," Jacob yelled over the bike's ignition, and Nessie pressed herself to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Kicking up the kickstand, he walked the bike backwards out of the parking spot before revving it to life and driving away. Nessie smile grew, loving riding on the motorcycle with Jacob, loving being with Jacob in general. Loving… Jacob.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Check out the RP for this story at .com. Also, pictures of her gifts will be on my page for your viewing pleasure ;)

Pretty long chapter, cause it was Nessie's birthday 3

Chapter 15

When the sun shined through my window the following Sunday morning, Nessie felt her smile grow to triple its size as she realized what the warmth lying against her right side meant. Cracking an eye open to confirm, she let her fingers tangle in Jacob's hair as his nose ran along her jawline. "Mmm, good morning, Baby," he moaned.

"Good morning," she laughed back.

"And happy birthday."

"Why, thank you."

Two seconds later, her door burst open. Edward walked in, carrying a white tray with pancakes, orange juice, silverware and a vase containing a single pink rose. Behind him was her mother, hands clasped in front of her face like she would be crying if she could. This was a birthday tradition from Nessie's very first birthday. Jacob woke her up, her father brought her breakfast in bed, and her mother sat on the edge of her bed as she ate, doting and fawning over how old Nessie was getting. Nessie sat up, half happy and half embarrassed at being caught in bed with Jacob – even though they'd done it before. It was different this year.

Bella told Nessie the hundreds of things they would do today, ensuring her that Jacob could attend some of them with them, and that she'd get to cheerleading practice on time. After breakfast, Bella took the tray and everyone gave Nessie the privacy to change. Deciding for dressiness on her birthday, she pulled out a pretty white eyelet sundress, and pulled it over her head after taking her shower and drying out her curls to the best of her ability.

Downstairs, the dining table was laden with gifts and true to Nessie's age – 9 years old – she clapped excitedly, running to sit at one of the two open seats. Jacob pulled out the chair at the head of the table for her, and pushed it in behind her. She turned to my parents, who usually gave her their present first, but this time, they shook their head, pointing to Alice instead. Alice handed her a thin white box with a beautiful white bow on top, and a pretty pink envelope. "Thank you Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper." Alice clenched her hands together in anticipation, smiling hugely, while Jasper just nodded with a small smile of his own. Nessie started with the box, pulling the ribbon off slowly, she watched as it untied and pushed it aside, lifting the lid and gasping. "Oh, guys, it's beautiful!"

A diamond necklace sat on top of a cottony pillow inside the box, its silver chain making itself visible as Nessie pulled the necklace free.

"Here, Baby. Lift your hair," Jacob instructed, taking the necklace from her. She picked up her cellphone, looking at the necklace in its reflection.

"Oh, and it matches the earrings Daddy got me last year, too!"

Moving to the envelope, she slid her finger beneath the flap. Inside was a typical Hallmark card. She read over the traditional birthday monologue that bore the front of all birthday cards for people over the age of 14, and then opened it. Two yellow and white tickets slid out, and Nessie wanted to tackle her Uncle right then and there. Her guilty pleasure laid on the table and she heard Jacob mumble, "Here we go."

Two front row, center pit seats for Mr. Marshall Mathers' April concert.

"Thank you guys so freaking much!" She stood, running over to them and giving each of them a huge hug. Her Uncle Jasper kissed her forehead softly, whispering in her ear to take Jacob with her and be safe when she attended the concert. She promised, walking back over to her seat and accepting the next present – from Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie.

Nessie's eyes grew wide as she realized just exactly **what** was in the box Rosalie handed her. Gasping, she snapped her head up to stare at her Aunt. Emmett smirked excitedly. "This… this isn't even out yet, Aunt Rosalie!"

She laughed, "I know that."

"This is Cole Haan."

"You're very good at stating the obvious," Emmett teased.

Finally pulling the purse completely out of the box, she watched her Aunt Alice's eyes narrow at Rosalie entirely. Rosalie winked back. She slid her hand over the white material, fingering the braids. Inside was a matching wallet. "I'm going to have to change before we leave this house," Nessie whispered, causing her mother to laugh. "Thank you guys!" She rushed over to hug them, and when she reached her uncle, he kept hold of her arm.

"Look inside the wallet later," he winked at her as she nodded, sitting back down.

"Happy birthday, Angel," her grandmother said, handing her their packages.

Nessie smiled gratefully, sliding the envelope with the tickets inside her purse and handing it to Jacob delicately. "If you break this in any way, shape or form, I will kill you. Imprint or not."

Jacob chuckled, "Okay, Baby."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

Again, she received an envelope and wrapped present. Pulling the bow off the black box, she flipped open its top to her reveal a beautiful white Guess watch with its face encircled in silver and diamonds. Leave it to her grandfather to pick out a fully functional and resourceful gift… with diamonds all over it. Nessie let out a low whistle. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many diamonds! "Thank you, Grandpa!"

Carlisle smiled, winking, as Nessie slipped the watch out of the box and onto her left wrist, before reaching for the envelope.

"My Dearest Renesmee," the note inside read, "Your parents, grandfather and I all agree that it's about time we offer to make your room more fitting for a young woman such as yourself. Your closet will be added on to, and we will soundproof your room. We'll also paint and redecorate it anyway you would like. Happy birthday, Darling."

Nessie smiled hugely. Her bedroom was still the stark white it had been when they'd move in and she couldn't wait to have painted walls, a walk-in closet, and a place to hang out with Jacob where vampires couldn't hear their every word.

"I can still hear your thoughts," her father warned.

Nessie stuck her tongue out at him, before thanking her grandmother profusely. She was getting ready to take her new things to her bedroom when her father stopped her. "One more, Ness," He said, holding his hand out for her.

Nessie grabbed it, and was simultaneously blinded by a silky white fabric across her eyes. She reached up to pull it away, but Jacob smoothed his hand back over it, laughing. "Leave it, Baby. Your parents want their present to be a surprise."

She could hear the footsteps of the rest of her family behind them as her father directed her towards the garage. Just as her mind started wandering towards the millions of things her parents could have purchased, her father untied the blindfold and pulled it away from her face. Nessie opened his eyes and gasped, covering her mouth. Cliché tears dotted her eyes as she turned to stare at her parents. "Is this...?" With gigantic smiles, her parents both nodded. "Oh my God!" She cried, running over to the beautiful, white BMW convertible that sat in the center of the garage, huge red bow intact on its hood. She ran her fingers across the hood, the mirror, the door, before opening it and siting inside. The seats were black leather and on the headrests, under the BMW logo, her initials were sewed. Her eyes grew wide at all the gadgets inside.

"We'll get you a new radio and speaker system to go in there later on, Ness," Emmett said, with a wink.

She snapped her head up to look at her parents, who were holding onto each other with huge smiles. Jumping out of the car, she ran over to them, taking them both into her arms. "Thank you guys so freaking much!" she cried.

Edward chuckled, rubbing her back as he returned her hug. "You're welcome, Darling," he replied, kissing her hair.

"Can I drive it to school!?" she asked, pulling away, eyes wide.

Edward threw a side glance to Bella. "Umm…" Bella nudged his shoulder pointedly, and Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can."

Nessie squealed, jumping up and down, pulling out of her parents' embrace. "Jacob! Do you see this!?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, Ness, it's pretty hard to miss." Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he kissed her temple and then whispered in her ear. "I'm giving you my gift after practice, okay?"

Smiling, Nessie nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, go do whatever you've got to do so we can go!" Alice encouraged.

"Am I driving?" Nessie asked with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Yeeesss," Bella answered, drawing the word out in fake annoyance.

Nessie ran back upstairs, towing Jacob along by the hand. The first thing she did was rush into her bathroom, leaving Jacob on her bed as she styled her curls. Afterwards, she pulled out her favorite white lace underwear set out of her dresser, and traded out her undergarments. She wanted to feel beautiful all over, and with all the diamonds her family had dressed her with, she figured she could afford to pull out her special-occasion underwear. She locked herself in the bathroom, changing and then letting herself out to dig through her tiny closet for the shoebox that held her white Brian Atwood peep-toe pumps.

"You're like a little tornado right now, Ness," Jacob chuckled. "Slow down, Baby. You're the birthday girl. No one can leave without you."

Nessie smiled back, inserting the Tiffany diamond studs she'd gotten from her father last year. "I know, but I'm just so excited! This is turning out to be the best birthday ever and it's only nine AM!"

When Nessie finally got within touching distance of the bed, Jacob grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the bed. "You know what I give you isn't going to be, like, diamonds and brand names, right?"

Nessie smiled solemnly, pushing his hair back with one hand, while resting the other on his knee. "I'll still love it Jacob, 'cause it will come from your heart. Just because I've grown up loving diamonds and knowing the brand names doesn't mean I can't appreciate anything else."

"I know," Jacob nodded, "I know, Baby. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

She kissed him chastely. "I won't." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug. "Just think about how amazing that sound-proof bedroom is going to be," she whispered into his ear.

Jacob growled, lying down and pulling her on top of him, kissing her lips with vigor. Nessie moaned against them, losing herself and forgetting about everything that had seemed so damn important just a few minutes prior. He bit into her bottom lip lightly, pulling against it, and Nessie lost any control she'd had left, pulling Jacob back into a seated position and playing with the hem of his shirt. They separated for milliseconds as she pulled it up, over his head, pushing him back onto the mattress as she threw it to the floor.

"Stop fucking around and get ready!" Emmett boomed, knocking on Nessie's door as he passed.

With a frustrated sigh, Nessie rolled off of Jacob, staring at the ceiling. Jacob chuckled. "Guess now wasn't the best time."

"You don't say?" Nessie replied, turning her head to look at him. He kissed her again chastely.

"Finish getting ready, I've got to go get dressed, myself."

"Okay," she whispered back, feeling desperately bereft as he left her side and walked back through the door. She blew away the curl of hair lying in her face, before standing up, and walking towards the bathroom. She hoped they hadn't roughhoused her hair too badly. Content, she picked up her new purse, pulling out the wallet, and opening it. A small notecard fell out.

_This card can be redeemed to Emmett Cullen for one hotel room at the Hilton, all expenses paid, for whenever you think you're ready to find use for it. Tell me a few days in advance, and I'll make sure Eddie's preoccupied with a hunting trip. Don't redeem this until you're 100% sure you are ready, Nessie. I mean it. I love you. Happy birthday, Brat. _

By the fact that her father hadn't burst through the door and no yelling could be heard downstairs, Nessie determined that her mother must've been shielding her since she went upstairs with Jacob. She would've heard what Emmett had whispered at the dining table. She smiled, placing a hand over her stomach to calm the butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach at the implication in the note. Placing the card back into the wallet, she grabbed her other purse and switched over all of the necessary items into her new one. Quickly, putting on a little bit of makeup, and then finally deeming herself ready, she walked back through her door and knocked on Emmett and Rosalie's.

"Come in,"

Opening the door cautiously, she walked into their bedroom to find her Aunt sitting on the bed and her Uncle standing in front of the mirror, trying to fix the collar of his shirt. Her eyes connected with his in the mirror. "I, uh, just wanted to say that I saw your gift, Uncle Emmett, and I wanted to thank you." She tried to convey through her smile that she understood the implication and the demand, not knowing if Rosalie was aware of her husband's antics.

"You're welcome, Ness." Emmett replied, giving up on his collar and turning to look at her directly. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she said, "I'll, uh, just see you downstairs?" Turning to her aunt, she smiled as they nodded, before leaving their room and walking downstairs.

"Ready!" she announced. Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs shortly afterwards, and they all filed out into the garage.

"Alright. Nessie, Jacob, Bella, and Edward will go in Nessie's new BMW," Alice instructed, winking at Nessie. "Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I will go in the Audi, and Rosalie and Emmett will go in the Mercedes."

"That's fine and dandy, but where are we going?"

Everyone laughed, despite how serious Nessie was being.

"Well, first, we're going to go to the mall and shop for a few things for your new car, and just spend a little time together. With everything that's been going on with high school and cheerleading, sleeping," Alice scoffed at the last thing, "we haven't been able to spend much time with you or Jacob lately. Afterwards, we're going to go out for lunch at a restaurant of your choice. Then, the men are going home, and us ladies are going to go to the spa to get manicures, pedicures, facials, massages, and whatever else our little hearts desire. Afterwards, you, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and I will go to cheerleading practice, and you'll leave with Jacob." Alice winked at Jacob and Nessie stared curiously, before everything set into motion.

At the mall, Nessie stared into windows happily, loving just spending time with her family. Her father had handed her back her cellphone (which he'd previously taken every night, and given back on mornings he saw fit) with a wink. There was a lot of that going on today, she realized. She found a set of black floor mats that she ordered with her initials on them, and bought a steering wheel cover that matched the colors. Jacob ended up finding an air freshener in the shape of a wolf, and bought it for her.

They walked around the mall for another hour or so before leaving for the restaurant. Jacob pulled Nessie's chair out for her again and she ordered her favorite lunch, smiling behind her hand at the confusion on the waiter's face when she and Jacob were the only ones who ordered anything. Halfway through her meal, she heard a round of rhythmic clapping, and when she turned to the source of the noise, she found that the entire staff was standing behind her, clapping out a beat. Instantly, she realized what her family had done and death glared them through her blushing.

"Happy happy birthday! May all your dreams come true! We hope you like this cake we made; we made it just for you!" The staff sang, setting a cake with one lit candle on top down in front of her. Closing her eyes and wishing, she blew out the candle and everyone - in the entire restaurant - clapped for her.

"I hate you all," Nessie said to her family. Ignoring her, they all laughed, and Jacob pulled her closer, kissing her temple through the laughter.

Lunch seemed too short, and before Nessie realized it was time, they were driving back home to change for practice. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all rode to the school in the Mercedes, while Jacob and Nessie took her BMW. If she was being honest, she couldn't wait to show it off.

And it had just the desired effect – wide eyes and dropped jaws. Practice seemed entirely too long, but Megan was happy with the amount of progress made in their routine. Four hours did eventually pass, and soon Nessie and Jacob were climbing back into the BMW – Jacob driving.

The sun was setting as evening set in, so when Jacob pulled up to a park, Nessie was more than confused. "Close your eyes," Jacob whispered into her ear, sending chills over her skin. She did, and he led her silently. After a little ways, they stopped, and Jacob let go of her hand to walk around behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "You can open them now."

When she did, she was met with one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. In the middle of a forest sat an empty field, almost so perfectly circular that it looked like it'd been done on purpose. Every few trees around the circumference of the field were wrapped in twinkling lights. Nessie wondered vaguely where the generator sat that was helping with all the electricity, since there wasn't one in sight, and she couldn't hear the roar of one anywhere. On the grass sat a quilt and a small wooden picnic basket. Her hands covered her mouth in surprise. "How did you do all of this?" she asked Jacob, tears lining her eyes as he came around from behind her to see her reaction.

"Seth and Leah helped."

"They're in town!?"

Jacob nodded, taking a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "Yes. You'll see them tomorrow after practice." He took her hand, leading her to the blanket. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she replied. Practice was hell, and it always left her hungry, thirsty and lethargic.

One by one, Jacob pulled her Tupperware containers of her favorite foods out of the basket, from macaroni and cheese to watermelon. "I also have an assortment of drinks for you to choose from," he said playfully, pulling out two clear water bottle – one filled with a thick red liquid, and the other containing what looked like lemonade. As much as she craved the one filled with blood, she figured the lemonade was a safer bet if she had any hope of being able to kiss Jacob later.

After dishing out portions onto the paper plates inside the basket, conversation started.

"So I convinced your dad to let us hunt together Tuesday."

"Seriously!?" Nessie asked. It'd been so long since they had.

"Yup! I think he's getting more relaxed about your grounding. I mean, he gave you your phone back today, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if that was permanent or not."

"I guess we'll see when we get home. If he takes it back or not, I mean."

Nessie nodded, mouth full of macaroni. A few more topics passed over, school, the upcoming pep rally and game, but nothing too important. Eventually, they'd finished their food, and placed the containers and plates back inside the basket to be cleaned out later.

"Come here," Jacob beckoned, holding his arms open.

With a smile, Nessie settled into his lap, lying her head back against his shoulder. Seemingly out of nowhere, Jacob produced a small pouch and held it in front of her. "Happy birthday, Baby."

"Thank you," she replied, undoing the drawstrings and turning the pouch upside down. A heap of metal and wood fell into her hand, and when Nessie held it between her two hands, she gasped. He'd made her another bracelet! She fingered the charms happily: a wolf, a football, a small pom pom, and the letters J and R. "It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Help me put it on?" she asked, holding out her right wrist.

Jacob smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was scared you wouldn't," he said, fingering the clasp. When he was finished, she pressed a hand against her cheek, leaning away from him just enough to kiss him chastely. "I love it."

Something passed in that moment, and if you asked Nessie later what it was, she still wouldn't be able to tell you. But their stare turned into something more than just looking at one another, happy smiles over a well-received gift fell away slowly. Jacob's fingers ran along Nessie's curls. "I love you," he finally whispered, breaking the thick silence.

If Nessie thought she'd been surprised all day, it was nothing compared to that moment. Everything seemed perfect. Everything was perfect. She pulled herself out of Jacob's lap, turning to face him while standing on her knees. Her hands cupped his face as she continued staring at him. "I love you, too," she replied, teary-eyed for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. "Oh my God, Jacob, I love you, too." Throwing her arms around his neck, and pulling him tight against her, she kissed him.

Just as things always seemed to do with the two of them, control disappeared. Jacob was hovering over Nessie while she lied with her back against the quilt. His shirt was long gone, jeans unbuttoned, and her dress was… around here somewhere. She wasn't sure where. Jacob's lips trailed along her neck, down to the tops of her breasts, heaving against the white lace bra she'd put on this morning as she tried to catch her breath. Eyes closed, and fingers curling into Jacob's side, she bit her lips as he pushed one cup of her bra down, wrapping his lips around her nipple. Nessie moaned, pushing her head against the ground harder as Jacob's tongue worked its magic. Too soon, he moved to the other, resting his hands against her hips. His fingers toyed with the edge of her panties, and before she realized what he was doing, he'd started pulling them down. Her eyes flew open, as she brought her hands up to push against Jacob's shoulders. Opening his own eyes, and pulling his mouth away from her chest.

"What is it, Ness?" he asked in between breaths.

Nessie fixed her bra, searching for her dress, but avoided his eyes. "I'm don't want to… I'm not ready for… that, yet," she finally stuttered out.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "That's fine, Ness. I'm sorry. I lost control."

Finally finding her dress, she pulled it over her body the best she could without standing. She'd ruined everything, and the air was suddenly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Baby," Jacob whispered, forcing her to look at him with a finger under her chin. "I'll wait forever if you need me to. It's alright." He pulled her close and she melted into his lap again, feeling him press against her leg. She immediately felt guilty, like a tease.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I thought I was, but…"

Jacob cut her off. "Stop. Lie down with me. Watch the stars."

Lying down, he held out his arm for her, and eventually she laid next to him, head on his chest and arm wrapped across his waist. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He responded by kissing her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Follow the RP for this blog here: .com :) Thanks!

Chapter 16

As Nessie slipped into her cheerleading uniform, she couldn't help the ginormous smile that dominated her face. In blue and white, with 'TIGERS' spelled out in huge letters across her chest, she could honestly say that she would feel proud walking through the hallways. Jacob knocked on the door, and peeked his head through just as she was bent over, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Hey!" she called, seeing his upside-down face from between her legs. She wrapped the hair tie around twice, before standing upright.

He let out a breath from where he stood, propped up against the door jam, arms crossed and muscles bulging against the blue and white jersey sporting the number 79. "I was **not** prepared for how short that skirt was going to be."

Nessie rolled her eyes, picking up her bow off of her vanity and wrapping it around the hair tie. "If you think this is revealing, you should see our competition uniforms." She thought she saw his face pale, but she couldn't be sure. Sitting down on the end of her bed, she pulled on her white and blue cheer socks, and Nikes.

"Another reason I hate the uniform," Jacob said. Nessie looked back at him quizzically. "You don't need me to put on your shoes."

Nessie pouted out her bottom lip mockingly, walking up to him and kissing his cheek. "I think you'll be okay, Baby." She pulled her pom poms off of her bookshelf, and shoved them into her backpack. "Ready for your first game?" she asked, walking out the door Jacob was holding open.

He scoffed. "Psh, Baby, you know I got this."

Nessie rolled her eyes again, smiling at her aunts, who looked just as amazing in their uniforms, but a lot less happy about having to wear them. Seating herself at the breakfast table, she took the bowl of Trix cereal her mother offered her without complaint. A big breakfast would make her get a 'food baby,' and that was one thing she didn't want to have when wearing a tight-as-hell cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks for asking **me** if I'm ready for **my** first game!" Emmett mocked disappointment, and Nessie stuck her colorful tongue out at him.

"Uncle Emmett, are you ready for your first game **at Trinity**?"

He smirked back in response, "Yes, thank you for asking."

"You're impossible."

If Nessie thought putting on her uniform made her feel amazing, wearing said uniform whilst walking into school hand-in-hand with a football player wearing a jersey made her feel incredible. In the clichést of ways, Nessie felt on top of the world, incredibly beautiful and popular – just like a American teenagers she'd seen on TV, when her father had told her they'd be attending. She'd have to thank him later for letting her come. She loved school. Well, the social aspects anyway.

The electricity of the first football game/pep rally of the year filled the air like fog. Everyone seemed happy. Hallways were decorated with banners and posters, wishing the boys good luck tonight. Teachers cut slack, knowing the students' minds weren't 100% on their work.

During first period, Nessie had three boys ask her out, much to her father's displeasure. "I have a boyfriend," She would reply. The first one apologized and left. The second one winked anyway, about to open his mouth to say something else, when Edward growled – literally – at him, and he decided keeping his dick was more important than a date. The third, however, replied, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, babe."

Nessie laughed, "But it might hurt you." By this time, the bell had rung and Nessie was making her way out of the classroom, the boy and her father on her tail. Falling into Jacob's arms when he opened them, she kissed him slowly on the lips, making a show for the other boy. Edward grunted his goodbye, and quickly walked away from the two.

Hannah was also enrolled in American History second period and so all the attention wasn't focused on just one person. Instead, Nessie watched as her Uncle Jasper clenched and unclenched his fist repetitively. Lying a hand on top of his, she relayed a picture of his frustration through her eyes, questioningly. Jasper chuckled once. "All these cheerleaders are fueling terrible fantasies for some of the younger boys. As if the uniform skirts weren't bad enough."

Nessie sighed.

English went by without a problem, and Nessie was happy to tell her mother that she couldn't wait for her to see the routine the cheerleaders had perfected for the pep rally.

But with both Rosalie and Nessie in their uniforms, Chemistry went by horribly. Two people spilled chemicals on themselves when Rosalie bent over to pick up her pencil off the floor, and another knocked three beakers over, effectively shattering them.

By time lunch rolled around, Nessie couldn't have been happier. Although she was unable to make herself eat more than an apple, giving the rest of her tray of food to Jacob, she still enjoyed seeing the banners hung in the cafeteria.

Halfway through giving her Uncle Emmett a play-by-play of her and Jacob's hunting trip from Tuesday, her father nudged her pointedly to shut up as Megan walked up to the table. "Hey!" she greeted, sitting in the only open seat, on Rosalie's other side.

"Hey, Megan," Nessie replied, as everyone else barely nodded at her presence. For as many times as they'd been through High School, it seemed like she and Jacob were far better at blending. Her father kicked her under the table at that thought and she kicked back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys were coming to Greg's party tonight? Tyler's going to be there, and I'd like you guys to meet him!" Tyler was Megan's boyfriend of two years. He'd graduated last year, and he'd moved into an apartment near his new school, three hours away from Megan.

Without turning to her father for permission, Nessie confirmed their attendance. "I don't know about everyone else, but Jacob and I will be there!"

"Awesome!" Megan replied, turning to Rosalie and Alice for their answers.

With a smile, Alice answered for the rest of them. "We'll be there as well, of course."

As much as Nessie desired to curse under her breath, she kept her fake smile in place as Megan bid farewell and went back to her lunch table. She was hoping she wouldn't have babysitters.

"Did you forget you were grounded, Renesmee?" Edward said lowly once Megan was out of earshot.

Nessie turned to him, giving her best innocent smile. "I was just trying to act like a normal human, Daddy," she replied. "I guess I can go tell Megan I can't go. I hope she won't be too disappointed that I won't get to meet Tyler…" Nessie stood slowly, starting towards Megan's table.

"Sit down," her father commanded. "Curfew is 11."

"Daddy!" Nessie whined. "The game doesn't end until 9 at the earliest!"

"Eleven!" He growled.

With a roll of her eyes and crossed arms, Nessie shrunk in her seat. "Fine."

"Thank you, Daddy. It is so kind of you to let me go out with my friends even though I just got off suspension for fighting a human," Edward mocked.

"Yeah, thanks," Nessie said, standing and taking her tray towards the trash can. "Coming?" she asked Jacob.

Not sure what to do, Jacob stood halfheartedly, following his girlfriend.

Piano class with her father was awkward later, Nessie too stubborn to admit she was being a brat, and Edward to righteous to strike up a conversation.

"Pardon the interruption, but all Varsity and Junior Varsity Cheerleaders are now excused to the gym. I repeat: Varsity and JV Cheerleaders are excused to the gym. Thank you." Excitedly, Nessie stood, along with a few other girls in the class and walked towards the gym.

"Pep Rally starts in thirty minutes. All of these banners need to be hung, and the mats need to be brought out. Get started," Mercedes commanded when everyone had arrived. Nessie, Rosalie and Alice worked on hanging the 'Freshman', 'Sophomore', 'Junior', and 'Senior' banners over the bleachers where each class would sit, and then helped a few other girls roll out the mats. Soon, she heard the speakers make another announcement.

"All Varsity football players and band members are excused to the gym."

"Alright. JV Cheerleaders," Mercedes continued, "You guys will be the first people the students see when they enter the gym, so your job is to keep them pepped up. Do some of the basic cheers while they're arriving, and help the Freshmen with the Alma Mater." The JV girls nodded once.

"Alright, my Varsity Squad," Megan started, "Once the announcement sends the Seniors down to the gym, we're going to go over there." She pointed to an area around the corner of the gym, where the concessions for the basketball games were sold that the students couldn't see from the bleachers. "The football players will be there too, so it'll be a little cramped, but try to stay with the Squad, alright?" They nodded. "They're gonna introduce all of us, and we're going to do our best solo stunt across the mats. Afterwards, we'll stand on the Junior/Senior side and cheer while they introduce the Varsity football team. We'll do our Mickey routine, a game or two will be played, and then we'll be released."

Just then, the boys started coming in, thoroughly pumped up. Jacob rushed over, picking up Nessie and holding her tightly as he swung her around in a circle, continuing whatever chant all of the boys were repeating. Nessie laughed, watching (after Jacob put her down, of course) Emmett greet Rosalie by taking her hands and dancing around the gym playfully. The look of 'what in the hell is wrong with you?' on her face was the most hilarious thing Nessie had seen all day. A few other boyfriends greeted their cheerleaders, before the Headmistress' voice came over the loudspeakers once more.

"Seniors are released to the gym for the Pep Rally."

The JV Cheerleaders took their places, some by the door and some near each section of the bleachers, while the Varsity Cheerleading Squad and the Football players hid by the concession stand. Everyone made idle chatter as the Juniors and Sophomores were released. "Excited, Baby?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around Nessie's waist and propping his head on her shoulder.

"Nervous," she replied.

"Don't be nervous!" Megan interrupted. Nessie smiled, holding Jacob's hands on her stomach as best as she could around her pom poms. Megan's eyes narrowed playfully at Jacob. "You better not cause my best flyer to get mental! We need her!"

Jacob laughed, holding up his hands in his defense. "I won't even look her way."

"You better look my way! I'm going to be cheering my ass off for your boys!" Nessie replied, turning to face him and smacking his shoulder.

"Don't cheer too much off," Jacob replied, snaking his arms around her waist and letting his hands settle on her ass. "I quite like this ass."

"And that's when I check out!" Megan said, walking away.

Nessie laughed, nervousness forgotten as she curled up to Jacob's chest as the Freshmen were released. All too soon, Coach Wilson was taking center stage after Alma Mater was sung.

"This year, our Varsity Cheerleading Squad is better than ever and I can't wait to introduce you to young men and women that make up the team, both old and new. First and foremost, we've got our Captain: Miss Megan Smith, Senior!" The rest of the cheerleaders listened as Megan did was sounded like some sort of flip. The crowd cheered, nevertheless. "And then we've got our Co-Captain, Miss Natalie Rodriguez, Senior!" The list went on and on, calling out Hannah, Brittany and Tiffany, along with a bunch of the other girls. When they called Rosalie, she did what sounded like the most complicated flip of all of the previous girls, taking advantage of any way to show off. Alice was a bit more discreet about her abilities.

"Nessie Masen, Sophomore!" The coach called, and Jacob cheered, despite the fact that the boys were supposed to be being quiet.

She did a few flips, listening to Jacob yell "That's my Baby Girl!" and blushing thoroughly. Grabbing the pom poms she'd thrown down when she'd started her flips, she ran over to the rest of the girls, cheering as they called out the names of the Varsity football team.

"Number 65, Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie cheered loudly, causing Nessie to stare at her with a smile, cheering pretty loudly herself. "Number 79, Jacob Black!"

"That's my Baby!" Nessie yelled, getting Jacob back. He looked over at her as he ran out, winking.

Once all the boys were accounted for, a few of them pulled the cheerleading mats to the center of the room as the girls took position.

Staring at the floor, with her legs shoulder-width apart and her arms behind her back, she listened as the music started, swaying her hips in time to the beat like the rest of the cheerleaders. As the words started, and her body started doing the motions she'd practiced four hours a day for the past week, a smile took place on her face – and not the fake, performance kind either. She absolutely loved every single part of being a cheerleader. When she flew into the air, landing in Nathan's hands, she couldn't help but pucker her lips in a kiss towards Jacob to ease any jealousy he might have had. But instead of being angry, like she'd thought he would be, his face was covered in a huge smile that mirrored hers as he watched her. When the flyers did their full arounds, he threw his fist in the air. He knew that had been the move she'd been most worried about. Coming back down to the ground and finishing the dance out with the rest of the cheerleaders, she caught her parents' eyes, happy to see them staring at her with the same proud twinkle in their golden depths.

As the music stopped, and the cheerleaders struck their final pose, the crowd in the bleachers stood, clapping wildly. Megan made the first move, jumping up from the crouch she had been in on the floor to scream and do a few kicks. The rest of the team followed her lead, and more than anything, Nessie wanted to run over to Jacob and have him tell her he was proud of her, just like he had the last day of tryouts. She snuck a glance at Megan, finding her already staring at her. Squealing and wrapping Nessie in a hug, the girl jumped up and down. "Good job, Nessie! I think this is the best dance we've ever done, and it was all your idea!"

"I can't take any credit, Megan! Those moves were amazing!"

Finally, the Headmistress returned to the center of the room, standing on top of the mats as a contest was held between all the classes to see who could make the most noise. The Seniors won, of course, and then they were all excused. Nessie wasted no time running into Jacob's arms. He held her as close as physically possible. "You were incredible, Baby," he told her. "I'm so proud of you." A few of the boys clapped Jacob on the back as they walked by, telling Nessie she'd done a good job as they left. She thanked them all, and walked hand-in-hand back over to where her parents, aunts and uncles had gathered.

"There she is!" Alice called, smiling. "How about that full around, huh?"

Nessie blushed, "How about yours? And Rosalie's?" She sighed happily. "I love cheerleading."

"Oh, Lord," Edward replied, playfully. "We're going to be collecting pom poms to hang next to our graduation caps, I see."

"Oh hush, Daddy," Nessie said, pushing against her father's shoulder.

She felt incredible, she had an amazing family and boyfriend, and she would be cheering again in just a few hours. Life was pretty great.


	17. Chapter 17

Check out the RP for this story! Link on profile!

Chapter 17

As soon as everyone made it home, Nessie approached Rosalie and Alice to beg for them to stay home tonight. "Not a chance" was Rosalie's response, while Alice tried for a more sympathetic "I really don't think you should be alone with that many people at once without any supervision. Inhibitions tend to disappear when alcohol, music and friends are in the same room."

Nessie rolled her eyes. "But I won't BE alone. Jacob's coming, remember?"

"I don't recall saying that," Jacob muttered from behind her.

She turned, eyes wide. "You're not going?" she whined.

"I am going wherever you're going. It just would have been nice to be asked if I wanted to go, rather than told I was going," Jacob replied, reaching for Nessie's hands and pulling her close. "I wouldn't have told you no. You know that."

Nessie smiled, and, thinking that she wasn't being watched, Alice and Rosalie tried to flee from the room. Nessie turned, however, focusing on her once more. "Jacob isn't going to let me feed on anyone there."

"You're stronger than Jacob."

Jake scoffed, but Alice and Nessie ignored him.

"Do you guys even **want **to go?" Nessie asked, letting go of Jacob's hands to cross her arms.

"No, we'd rather go hunting," Rosalie answered for them.

"Then go hunting!"

"We can't," Alice answered.

"Aunt Alice, how are you guys ever going to know if I'm ready, if you don't let me try?"

"Fair point," Jacob interjected.

"Still, the case remains, that I can't see what's going to happen at the party tonight, so therefore, it doesn't matter whether or not you **think** something will happen. Rosalie, Emmett and I are attending whether you like it or not. We have just as much reason to be there as you two."

Nessie stomped her foot, ignoring Jacob's small laugh that he tried to hide with a fist in front of his lips. "Well I might as well just stay locked up in my bedroom 24/7. That way you won't have to even _pretend_ you trust me!" Storming away from her aunts, she ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her. She knew Jacob wouldn't follow her. He'd known her habits long enough to know that she needed to calm down first.

Eventually, though, her door opened. "Not yet, Jake," Nessie grumbled, her argument muffled by her pillow. Even still, she felt her bed cave in as the intruder sat down. When cold fingers rubbed her back instead of the boiling hot comfort she was used to, she raised her head off of the pillow infinitesimally. Her father sat, staring back at her. With a groan, she buried her face back into the pillow.

"You were right," he said quietly.

Certain she'd heard him wrong, she pulled her head away once more to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"You were right. How can we become sure that you won't lose control if we don't give you any chances to prove it to us?"

Nessie sat up quickly. "So Jacob and I are going alone?"

Edward seemed to hesitate slightly. "Yes, given the understanding that you will be home by 11 PM."

Nessie winced at the reminder of her curfew. "One?" she asked hopefully.

"11:30," her father compromised.

"12:30."

"12. That's the latest I'll go, Renesmee," he replied sternly.

Nessie smiled, nodding. "12. Thank you, Daddy. This really means the world to me." She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I know," he replied, tapping his temple and laughing. Pulling away, he got serious again. "You know I don't care if you drink, but if both of you are drinking, you call someone to pick you up, okay?" Nessie nodded. "And stay close to Jacob at all times. Don't accept drinks from anyone but him."

"I know, Daddy."

"This is your one chance though. If something goes wrong, or you're not home by curfew, we're going to be a lot less likely to trust you next time."

Nessie nodded once more. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"I better go so Jacob can come up here, before he paces a hole in Esme's carpet."

As soon as he left, Jacob was in the room. "Are you alright?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, Daddy promised to let us go alone! And extended the curfew to 12!"

Jacob smiled. "That's great, Baby."

"Okay, so make sure you take a really quick ass shower after the game, okay? I don't want to miss too much of the party." With a laugh, Jacob replied affirmatively. Nessie ran to her closet. She couldn't wait until they started construction on her bedroom. The size of her closet was killing her now that she knew it could be larger. She went through a few hangers, before pulling her favorite black top off one of them. It wasn't tight, and would billow down to right above her belly button, and had a heart shaped cutout on the back, showing a bit of her upper back. Throwing it on the bed, she found her favorite pair of skinny jeans, and her red bottom Louboutin black peep-toe pumps. Carefully, she folded the outfit and put it into her cheer bag, emptying out her practice outfit, water bottle and pom poms. "Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

Jacob chuckled. "No." He watched her prepare all of her things with an amused expression. God, he loved her.

"Want me to pick you out something?"

"If you want."

Nessie smiled in response, and Jacob figured he'd let her pick out his outfit every day of the week if that was what would make her smile so hugely. Walking over to her vanity, she pulled out a dangly silver dream catcher bellybutton ring.

"You're putting in your piercing?"

"I can't wear it for cheerleading, cause it could get pulled out, but I'm putting it in my bag for the party. Why? You don't like it?"

Jacob grimaced. "Not much, no."

"Why not?" Nessie asked, saddened. "I'm going to wear the one you bought me." She held it up, as if to prove it to him.

"I don't know. I just don't like the thought of things putting holes in your body." He noticed that she was upset shortly afterwards. "It's your body though, Ness. You can do whatever you want with it."

"I'll wear it tonight, and then I won't wear it anymore unless I'm in a swim suit. Deal?"

"Sure, Ness," Jacob replied, smiling smally at her compromise.

"Do we have any blue paint?" Nessie asked, just above voice level.

Used to her asking the whole family a question at a voice decimal that would be unintelligible outside of the room, Jacob ignored her. A few seconds later, Rosalie walked in to Nessie's bedroom, holding out a blue paint pen. "Thanks for getting us out of the party," Rosalie winked.

Somehow, Nessie didn't think she'd made a hunting trip possible for her aunt, but possibly something else… with her uncle. She smiled uncomfortably. "Thanks for the pen." She noticed the '65' Rosalie had painted on her cheek, with 'Cullen' written underneath. "I like your face paint. I was about to do something similar."

Rosalie laughed. "I figured. Would you like me to?"

"Jacob's on one cheek, and Emmett's on the other. Be nice about Jacob's," she commanded with a wagged finger.

"Yes ma'am!" Rosalie replied, smirking.

Soon, everyone was getting out of their cars in the school's parking lot – even Carlisle and Esme who seemed more excited than even Emmett and Jacob. Rubbing his hands together, Carlisle smiled. "It's been quite a while since I've gotten to see my children show off," he said with a wink. Everyone laughed, giving last hugs and kisses as they parted ways. Jacob and Emmett walked towards the locker rooms, Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie walked towards the cheerleading matt on the home side of the field with the other cheerleaders, and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Jasper started towards the bleachers to find good seats on the 50 yard line.

Two minutes before the boys were scheduled to run onto the field, the cheerleaders made a sort of human outline for the path they'd run through, while two of the male cheerleaders held up their banner. If everything went as planned, the football players would run onto the field, break through the banner, and the cheerleaders lining their path would hoot, holler, and shake their pom poms together.

"And let's hear it for our Varsity football team! The Trinity Tigers, everyone!"

The band started playing and the home side of the field went wild as the boys burst through the sign. Nessie's eyes automatically started looking for Jacob's, her yelling growing louder when she saw him. With a smile of recognition, he jogged over to where she was, taking her face in between his gloved hands. His smile was huge, and no one else on the field mattered in that moment. "Good luck, Baby," she whispered, and with a smile of thanks, he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"That's all the luck I need," he replied as he pulled away. "Gotta go." He winked. "I love you." Wihtout waiting for her reply, he jogged away.

"I love you, too!" she yelled back, watching as a few of her fellow cheerleaders – Alice and Rosalie included – stared at her incredulously. She bit her lip as she watched him shoot her one more glance as he made he was over to where the rest of the players were standing. The cheerleaders walked back to their side of the 50 yard line, taking their place on the mat.

"If the audience would please stand for the presentation of the colors and the National Anthem. The Color Guard is presented tonight by Trinity Academy's JROTC. The Right Guard is Cadet Second Lt. Sara Richards. Carrying the National colors is Cadet Staff Sergeant Holly Peters. Carrying the State colors is Cadet Captain Megan Burke. The Left Guard is Cadet Staff Sergeant Martin Rodriguez. The Color Guard tonight is commanded by Second Lt. Sydney Willis. Please stay standing until the colors have left the field." During the commentator's speech, four JROTC students in their navy uniforms walked across the field, two holding guns and the others holding flags. They started speaking, but whatever they said was drowned out by the voice over the loud speaker once more. "Our National Anthem tonight will be sung by Kayla Williams, a Sophomore on Trinity Academy's Chorus!" A few people clapped politely as the girl's voice started ringing through the air, before a silence settled over the field, only marred by the beautiful words of America's theme song. When she finished, everyone began clapping again as the JROTC students walked off of the field. "Great job Kayla!"

Soon the boys were taking the field, and the ball was being thrown. By the end of the first quarter, the score was 7 – 3 with the Tigers in the lead. In between plays, Jacob would always search for Nessie, locking eyes with her for mere seconds, before turning away to start the next play with his team. "You're gonna kill yourself with worry, man," Emmett joked, clapping him on the back.

"I can't get to her in time. If something happens, I won't make it over there in time to try and prevent it. Joining the team was the stupidest idea I've ever had," Jacob worried.

Getting back into place, Emmett replied, "No, but Alice and Rosalie can, and you're just going to have to trust that. She's fine."

The conversation had to end there when the coach blew the whistle, and Jacob and Emmett rammed into the boys opposite of them.

The cheerleaders did numerous chants, pumping up the team, and getting them to yell back. Nessie was suddenly sad that she would ever have to leave. She caught her family's eyes a few times, waving a pom pom filled hand at them. She wondered, not for the first time, how Rosalie and Alice weren't constantly bursting at the seams like she was.

When half-time hit, the score was 21 – 6, with the Tigers still in the lead. Jacob jogged over to Nessie to kiss her briefly, before having to run to the locker room with the rest of the team.

Once all the players were off the field, the commentator started speaking again. "Cheering for us tonight are Trinity Academy's Varsity Cheerleading Squad! On the team this year, we have our captain, Megan Smith, Senior!" Megan stepped forward and waved her pom pom at the crowd with a huge smile and a toe touch. "Co-Captain, Natalie Rodriguez!" Natalie followed suit. Soon, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie and the rest of the team were called as well. "The squad has prepared something special for us tonight, so whenever you're ready, girls, let us know!" The few male cheerleaders we had on the squad seemed perturbed that the commentator had called them 'girls,' but it soon went away, when Megan raised her pom pom to give him the signal. _Mickey_ played over the intercom and they pulled off their routine once more.

The other team's cheerleading squad walked over and challenged the Tigers to a cheer-off (to which the Vikings ran away with their pom poms between their legs), and soon the boys were back on the field. Despite disinterest in the game, Nessie found herself watching Jacob with awe. The game ended with a final score of 38 – 6, and Nessie waved goodbye to her aunts, uncles, parents and grandparents as she sat in the passenger seat of her BMW – destination: after party.


	18. Chapter 18

Check out the RP for this story! Link on profile page. :) Thanks for being patient with me! I know these past few chapters have taken longer than usual to get out.

Chapter 18

Jacob and Nessie had just pulled off onto the highway when Nessie started changing. At first, it was just her shoes. She unlaced the Nikes, taking them off and throwing them into the backseat, along with her socks. Jacob found nothing peculiar with that. She always took off her shoes and socks to hang her feet out the window. It was the 'zip' that gained his attention. Flying down the road at 75 miles per hour, the tiny zip had stolen every bit of his attention.

"Watch the road!" Nessie warned, lifting her hips to pull down her cheerleading skirt and spankies. When they reached her ankles, she threw them both over her shoulder as well.

"I'm not sure how you expect me to do that when you're sitting right next to me in nothing but a purple thong and cheerleader top. I also happen to know that you're wearing a sports bra under that top and that's not what you're going to wear to the party," Jacob replied, trying desperately not to watch her take the top off out of the corner of his eyes.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as she replied. "Then you know me well. Speed up. This dude beside us is catching up, and unless you want him to see my boobs…"

She didn't have to finish. Jacob had already sped up to 85.

And as if it were nothing at all, Nessie crossed her arms across her chest, pulling her sports bra up over her head. Jacob wished he could openly gawk as Nessie – practically naked in front of him for the first time, but instead all he could do was grit his teeth, hold the steering wheel even tighter, and curse under his breath. Nessie bent down to the bag by her feet, digging through it to retrieve her bra.

"Quickly," Jacob commanded through a tight jaw.

Nessie rolled her eyes at him, putting on the black lace push-up bra and reaching behind her to attach the two pieces. "Better?"

"Nowhere near."

Instead of putting on her jeans and shirt, like Jacob had hoped, she reached for the inside pocket of her bag and pulled out her bellybutton ring. Pushing her hips slightly forward as she leaned back, so that her belly button was more easily accessible. Fiddling for a few moments, she pushed the silver through and let the beautiful dream catcher lie against her flat stomach.

"How does that not hurt you?" Jacob asked.

Nessie shrugged. "I don't know. It hurt a bit when Carlisle first did it. More so, I expect, than when humans get it done since he had to use a thicker needle so my skin wouldn't break it. The healing hurt worse than the actual piercing, but even then, nothing unbearable. Now it feels normal." She reached for her skinny jeans, slipping her feet into them and pulling them up her thighs, lifting her hips to pull them around her waist. After a few maneuvers as close to jumping up and down as she could do in the tiny BMW, she had them snugly in place. When she donned her shirt, she smiled at the fact that the bottom hem landed right above her piercing, just as she'd hoped.

"Almost there," Jacob warned, as Nessie pulled the bow from her hair, bending over and rustling her hands through her hair.

"Can you still see the numbers on my cheeks? I did my best to scrub them off when I put on my makeup while you were in the shower," she fretted.

Jacob chuckled. "Relax, Baby, I can't tell that you ever had anything painted on your cheeks."

Nessie smiled largely, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before pulling on her black peep-toe pumps. "How do I look?"

Jacob turned to her for a second, staring far longer than was acceptable when driving a vehicle. Looking up just in time, he checked the rearview, flipped on the blinker and turned onto the street. "Far too sexy to be walking into a party of drunken teenage boys," he replied. "Sure you don't wanna just spend the night together at the house instead?"

She rolled her eyes at him once more as he pulled her car onto the first empty spot along the road that he could find. "My car's going to get scratched," she worried.

"It'll be fine! Look around. You're at a rich private school kid's party."

With a look around, she noticed the other expensive cars parked along the curb, and felt a lot less fearful for the fate of her shiny new M3. Jacob reached his hand out towards her, and she took it gladly. Leaning against his shoulder, she sighed. "Have I told you how amazing you were tonight?"

"Mhmm. Quite a few times, actually, but I don't think I'll tire of hearing it anytime soon."

"You were amazing tonight, Baby."

Jacob smiled, kissing her temple as they entered the house. Music thumped loudly, the bass reverberating in their chests. Nessie automatically redirected them towards the drink table, pulling Jacob behind her. Pouring beer from the keg into two red solo cups, they made their way across the room. Megan called out for Nessie, waving her over.

"Nessie, this is Tyler, my boyfriend. Tyler, this is Nessie, and her boyfriend Jacob." Nessie nodded politely while Jacob and Tyler did the man-clap-shake-hug-thing that Nessie never could figure out. Was that something all boys knew? Was it coded into their DNA at birth? Was there a moment in every man's life where he learned it, like he learned how to aim with cheerios in the toilet bowl?

They talked for a few minutes, and when Jacob left to go refill their drinks, Nessie instantly started feeling uncomfortable. She crossed her wrists in front of herself, effectively hiding her mid-drift, which did nothing to dissuade her best friend's boyfriend from staring at her. Nessie did her best to keep up with what Megan was trying to talk about, but all she could really do was look for Jacob.

"Look at you!" she gushed. "You're so distracted the moment he walks away. That's so cute. I used to be like that with Tyler when we first started getting serious, remember Ty?" She nudged him with her elbow, and without taking his eyes off of Nessie's rear, he replied affirmatively.

"Sorry," Nessie replied, feigning a dreamy smile. "I just don't like being too far from him. I think I'm going to go find him." She started to turn away, but Megan caught her elbow.

"Don't be silly. I'll go find him, you talk to Tyler. I've been really excited about the two of you meeting."

Before she could protest, Megan was gone, and Nessie was alone with Tyler. He sidled closer. Nessie did her best to smile politely, but she couldn't shake the creepy feeling she'd gotten since Jacob left. Looking anywhere but his eyes as he tried making small talk, she waited uncomfortably for her best friend and boyfriend to return. "Shy?" he asked, and she jumped at the proximity of his voice. He'd somehow gotten even closer without her knowing at all.

Nessie cleared her throat. "No, I just don't like you much."

"Well now that's not fair. You barely know me."

Taking a step back, she replied, "Well that's not stopping you from blatantly staring at me right in front of your girlfriend."

"You're hot. What am I supposed to do?" he asked, bringing up his hand to reach for her hair. She slapped it away.

"You're supposed to realize that you have an amazing girl who blindly trusts you by your side. Why would you want to fuck that up?"

"Oh I know what I'd like to fuck up," he cooed.

Nessie's upper lip curled. "You disgust me." Jacob and Megan chose then to make their entrance, and Nessie couldn't have been more grateful. "Nice to meet you, Tyler." Nessie said as sweetly as she could manage. "Let's refill our drinks, Jake."

"I just refilled –"

"I'm going to need more."

Soon, Nessie had abandoned all inhibitions, and was dancing against Jacob to a song she'd never heard before in her life. Her back pressed against his chest, her arms wound around his neck, she swayed her hips against him, relishing in the feel of his hands clinging to her bare hips. "What's gotten into you?" Jacob whispered into her ear, breathlessly. She could smell the sweat on his upper lip, and desired nothing more than to suck it in between her lips.

"Lots and lots of alcohol," she replied, turning to face him. Pulling his neck down to her, she kissed him feverishly. He reciprocated half-heartedly.

"Something's wrong," he pressed, pulling away from her.

"Nothing's wrong," she corrected, standing on her tip-toes as best as she could in her heels. When her lips were as close to his ear as she could manage, she whispered into it, causing goose bumps to rise on his overly heated skin. "I want you."

Jacob chuckled slightly, pressing his hands tighter against her hips. "Not here, not now. You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" she protested. "I am not drunk, Jacob Black."

"Yeah, okay. And I'm not a wolf."

"You're ruining my fun."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he asked, pressing his hips against her. Her eyes flitted closed and she moaned when she felt him against her.

"You want me."

"Always," he replied with hooded eyes.

"And I want you. I don't see a problem."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not!"

He kissed her to stop her protests, pressing his lips against hers anxiously. "Are, too."

Before she could reply, another guy walked up, pressing his body against her back. His hands reached for any part of her he could touch, settling on her thighs as he started dancing against her. Nessie looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

With a wicked smile, Jacob danced against her front, pinning her in between them. Pressing open mouthed kisses against her neck, they danced. The other boy's hands started roaming soon enough. First to her stomach, and then up her arms, making their way towards her chest. Jacob noticed in time to stop him. "Alright, man. Hands start wandering and the fun's over. Off."

The boy didn't move his hands, but his lips crept closer to her throat. Jacob had Nessie pried away from him, and behind him in two seconds flat. Jacob pushed the kid away from them. "I told you to get off."

The boy stumbled away, obviously drunk, but it didn't stop him from trying to throw a punch Jacob's way. Pulling his fist back once, Jacob punched the boy's jaw, grabbing Nessie's hand and walking towards the door. "Ready to go?"

Nessie nodded. "Maybe Daddy'll let us go to another party if we make it home _before_ curfew." Jacob pulled out his cell phone, cursing loudly, as he picked up pace. "What is it?"

"It's two thirty AM."

"What!?" she squealed.

"We're dead."

Nessie tried her best to run behind Jacob, but the heels digging into the grass made it impossible. She was about to ask Jacob to stop so she could take them off, when he swooped down, wrapping an arm under her legs as he hoisted her into his arms, and ran towards the car. He drove home like a maniac, apologizing in his head as soon as he was sure Edward could hear him. As soon as the car was parked, he was standing in the doorway of the garage, absolutely furious. Nessie had never seen her father so angry! Deciding to leave her bag and cheer clothes in the back seat for the time being, instead of picking them up and delaying the inevitable, Nessie got out of the car slowly.

"Hey, Daddy," she whispered, hoping she could kill him with kindness before he killed her for being over three hours late.

"Wrong," He answered her thoughts bitterly. "You _thought _you were grounded before, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Nessie winced at his use of her full name. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to stay out."

"And get drunk."

Her head fell forward in shame. Of course he'd already smelled the alcohol on her breath.

"And Jacob drove home drunk."

For the first time, Jacob spoke up. "It was already out of my system."

Edward's eyes shot across, glaring at the wolf. When they relocated back on Nessie, he finally spoke again. "Go upstairs and go to bed." Nessie nodded. "_Your_ bed."

She walked past Edward and up the stairs. Jacob started to follow, but Edward's hand landed on his chest, stopping him. When Nessie looked back, waiting for him, he looked back at her with helpless sympathy. "What were you thinking?" Edward seethed once Nessie was out of earshot.

"We weren't paying attention to the time. We didn't do anything, Edward. You know that."

"I know _exactly_ what happened at that party." He was quiet for a moment, before sighing. "There's not much else I can take away from her. I'm already taking her phone every night. I've forbidden dates, runs, and sleepovers with you. I can take her car, but she's only just gotten it, so I don't think it will do anything. She's not used to having it yet." He finally looked up, his eyes meeting Jacob's. "The only thing I can take from her now is cheerleading and you."

Jacob's hands curled into fists as he did his best to hide his anger. "She'll hate you."

"She'll get over it."

Jacob stared at the man he'd slowly grown to respect. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed, unclenching his fists. "If you want to punish her, take the car. She loves it. Take her heels. Make her wear flats to school. Take her diamonds." Jacob tried to convey the emotions in his next words through his thoughts as best as he could. "If you want to destroy her, take me away. You don't understand imprinting at all. It's physical pain to be away from each other."

"I realize that."

"Then you're a sadistic bastard."


	19. Chapter 19

Someone checked out the RP and left me an amazing anon ;) Thank you so much, whoever you are! I'm glad you love the story and the RP. Please check out the RP for this story. The link is on my profile. How about this: whoever drops me an ask/message with the title of the story "Give In To Me" will be promoted via my main tumblr (585 followers) and/or will get a personal shout out in the next chapter. Does that sound convincing? :3

Chapter 19

"Get up!" Edward yelled, flipping the light switch by the door to the 'on' position.

Nessie groaned loudly, doing her best to pull her blanket up over her eyes. Her head was pounding, and her father's booming voice and light antics weren't helping matters.

"Get _up!_" he said again, snatching the blankets away from her body. Nessie scrambled to sit up, to cover the fact that she was wearing nothing but a cami and a thong, but all that succeeded in was making the room spin. She jumped to her feet, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut in her father's face, heaving into the toilet.

"Let me hold her hair back, at least!" Jacob pleaded from outside the door. Nessie groaned again, lying her cheek against the tub. The porcelain felt amazing against her overheated skin.

Her father pounded heavily on the door, opening it before Nessie invited him inside. He threw a pair of pajama bottoms at her. "Come on. Up!" he commanded again.

She got to her feet slowly, pulling on the pajama pants before walking back into her bedroom. Jacob must've gotten kicked out, because he was nowhere to be found. Nessie grabbed a hairtie off of her desk as she passed it, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, before lying back down on her bed.

"I said get UP, Renesmee!" Edward yelled again, slapping his hands against something to make a horrendously echoing sound. Nessie squinted at him with one eye, finally noticing the cardboard box he'd sat on the chest at the end of her bed.

"What time is it?"

"5 AM," he replied, like it was the most normal time of the day to be waking up on a Saturday.

Nessie felt like crying, and she hated it. "I've only been asleep for two hours!"

"I realize how long you've been asleep, Renesmee. Get up or your punishment will be far worse."

"I hate you," Nessie mumbled, pulling herself into a seated position on the bed.

"Not yet, but you probably will before the day is over," Edward replied, chuckling.

Nessie's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"First? Get up and start handing me everything I ask for, starting with your cell phone and its charger."

Nessie did as she was told. She hadn't had her cell phone for quite a while already, so it made no difference to her. "Laptop," her father called. "And the charger."

"I need that for school," Nessie replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"When you need one for school, you'll use mine, where your activity will be monitored."

She rolled her eyes, walking over to her desk and handing him the laptop and its charger. "Anything else?"

"Cut the attitude or you'll be sorry," Edward warned. "Heels."

Nessie snorted. "You're going to need a bigger box."

With a smile, Edward replied, "Then let me get some help. Emmett! Jasper!" he called his siblings, leaving Jacob and Carlisle out on purpose. When the two arrived at the door, Emmett bore a smirk similar to Edward's. Edward turned back to his daughter. "I'm assuming, if you take care of your things like your aunt does, that all of your heels are still in their boxes?"

Nessie nodded reluctantly, crossing her arms again and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"All of Nessie's shoe boxes need to be taken into mine and Bella's room and stacked along the wall, please."

Emmett nodded, and he and Jasper set to work as Nessie watched, stunned. When the last box left the room, she dropped back onto the bed, certain this was the end of her father's punishment. "Wrong," he answered. "Your jewelry box."

Nessie's mouth dropped. "You can't take my jewelry!"

"I can, and I will. Jewelry box. Make sure every piece of it is in there, including the metal in your stomach right now."

Despite the fact that she knew she was acting childishly, Nessie stomped over to her vanity, picking the cherry wood jewelry box her mother had gotten her for her second birthday off the table. Placing it inside the box, she fiddled with her bellybutton until the dream catcher she'd worn in her naval the previous night was free. She dropped it in the box as well, listening with satisfaction to the 'ping' noise it made when it hit the other contents. She stared at her father, standing defiantly as she challenged him to ask for anything else. He stared back, never relenting, before finally speaking. "Car keys, driver's license, hair straightener, CDs, DVDs, DVD player, TV remote, iPod, purses," he rattled off many different items in quick sucession, and at first, Nessie kept up with him, throwing things into the box with the most nonchalant expression that she could manage on her face. Soon, however, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, wanting nothing more than to just push her father out of her bedroom, jump out of the window and run far far away.

Eventually, everything made its way into the box, and Edward took it back to his room, before coming back for her television. Nessie looked around her bedroom as she got dressed. It was nearly bare, and she hated it. She'd always loved her material items, loved being spoiled to death. All that was left in her room was her bed, a bare desk and vanity, her nightstand, and a half empty closet.

Edward walked back into the room shortly afterwards and sat down at the end of the bed. "You're going to hate me at the end of the day," he said, his voice far softer than it had been. Her pounding head thanked him, even though she refused to look him in the eye. Fixated on a focus point on her wall, she sat as still as possible as he tried to do the 'parenting' thing. "You'll probably hate me for weeks to come, but that's not my problem. You don't understand the millions of things that went through my mind last night, Renesmee. You were three hours late," he chuckled absentmindedly. "We expected you to break curfew. We had already planned to take your car away for a week if you did. But after thirty minutes passed, we were all terrified. Had you gotten hurt? Had you passed out somewhere? Were you lying in a ditch, face down? Did someone drug you? Were you doing drugs voluntarily? Were you so drunk out of your mind that you were lying on someone's front lawn? Did you and Jacob go elope? Were you having sex?" Nessie shuddered at the last one. "We didn't know what was going on, and we couldn't get ahold of either you or Jacob. This on top of the fight, and your snarky attitude lately…" He didn't finish the thought. Instead, he leaned over and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "The only things left to take away are cheerleading and Jacob," he repeated.

Nessie's eyes snapped to his, her lower lip trembling the way it did when she was about to cry. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. "If you think you can take Jacob away from me, you have another thing coming," she warned.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "You forget that your boyfriend lives under the same roof as you because Carlisle and I allow it. You forget that he attends the same school as you because we pay for it."

"I hate you so much." Nessie finally seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He patted her knee, which she pulled away from him. "Come downstairs and eat breakfast."

As much as she wanted to puke at the mention of food, she knew her mother would have made her waffles, and waffles were the best hangover cure known to man in her opinion. She made her way downstairs, angrily avoiding everyone's eyes until she found Jacob's. Despite her abhorrence of the present company, she smiled a tiny smile. She leaned forward to kiss him, becoming even angrier when her lips met her father's palm instead. "Ah, ah, ah," he tisked. "Not today. Eat."

All too soon breakfast was over, and Nessie was sent back to her bedroom. "How long will you have my things?" she asked as she left the table.

"A month, unless they need to be held on to longer."

By the time Monday rolled around, the list of people Nessie was ignoring grew. Her parents, uncles, and now Aunt Rosalie made up the ever growing list, which made for a very awkward ride to school Monday. She couldn't drive, and she didn't want to ride with her Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie. Typically, she'd get on the back of Jacob's motorcycle and say fuck the helmet hair, but her parents refused, so she eventually squeezed into Bella and Edward's car anyway.

She didn't wait for her father as she made her way to her first period. Instead, she directed Jacob to the very same picnic table she'd sat at with Chris during the first week of school, and tried to put on her prettiest smile despite the fact that she was wearing flats and lacked any jewelry.

When first period did eventually roll around, and the teacher told everyone to get into groups of two, Nessie immediately turned to her right and asked a boy she'd never spoken to before to be her partner. The boy – Matthew – agreed, and she could swear she heard Edward growl under his breath at the idea of partnering with a human.

In American History, she pulled her chair as far away from Jasper as the desk would allow, and gave him a glare that told him not to dare try to change her mood.

Thankfully, there was a movie during English, and she didn't have to pay much attention to her mother. However, she'd seen the movie a million times, and knew it was one of her mother's favorites, so that took a little away from the slight advantage.

During Chemistry, Rosalie tried killing Nessie with kindness. It didn't work in any other way than pissing Nessie off even further. "You're kind of being a spoiled brat," Rosalie finally said.

Nessie scoffed. "Look who's talking."

Rosalie disregarded her insult, and made no further effort to talk to her for the rest of the period. After purchasing their meals at lunch, Nessie dragged Jacob back outside to the outdoor eating area, ignoring the protests her father made.

"Today has royally sucked," Nessie groaned as she took her seat. Jacob didn't reply, which sent up a red flag in her mind. "What?"

"Nothing," Jacob replied, not looking at her.

"Seriously, Jacob. What?" She was quickly getting annoyed, crossing her arms.

Jacob finally met her eyes. "Seriously, Nessie," he retorted, mocking her tone. "Nothing."

When he looked back down to his tray, Nessie scoffed. "Are you going to be a dick now, too?" Jacob pressed his lips together, tearing the peel off of an orange. "Whatever," she finally said after he remained silent. She turned back to her meal.

When the bell finally rang, she stood and walked back inside towards the trash can. She walked right past Jacob on her way out, ignoring him completely. Her father picked up on her mood quickly, though her angry pounding on the piano keys might've given her away. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, but got no reply.

When sixth period rolled around, Nessie was just happy to have a class with someone she wasn't angry with. She sidled into her seat next to Alice in French, awaiting some sort of lecture from her as well, but receiving none. She wasn't sure what was worse: the family members who lectured her, the ones who tried to kill her with kindness, or the ones who acted indifferent.

By the time P.E. rolled around, Nessie had decided that she was far more depressed than angry any longer. She fell into step with Jacob instead of walking past him, silently walking into the girls' locker room to change.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nessie jumped as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, until the warmth radiating from it let her know it was Jacob. She groaned, turning to face his chest and burying her face into it. "You're going to get us in trouble," she murmured, half asleep.

Jacob's chuckles made his chest vibrate against her forehead. "Everyone went hunting except for Esme, and Alice, and I don't believe they'll rat us out," he whispered back, kissing the top of her hair and pulling her closer.

Nessie smiled. "It almost feels wrong to waste this time together sleeping."

"We only have a few hours, babe. Just sleep. It's alright."

Nessie lifted her head gently, aware of his chin resting atop her hair. When he pulled away, she faced him, staring into his eyes for a few moments before closing them and pressing her lips to his. As much as he wanted to run his tongue across her bottom lip and pull it in between his teeth, he resisted, knowing she'd been unable to sleep very well since the day after the party.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away slightly and looking back into his eyes.

Jacob pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin again. "You're everything to me," he replied. "Sleep, babe. Your parents will be home at four, and I'll have to sneak out by then. I'd really like for you to be able to sleep tonight."

Nessie squirmed, reluctant to spend her only alone time with Jacob in an unconscious state, but soon, against her will, her eyes drooped closed anyway.

Jacob pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing a few strands of her coppery hair behind her ear. Her bottom lip jutting out slightly, as it always did when she was fast asleep, tempted him deliciously, but afraid she would wake if he placed a kiss upon it, he refrained. He slowly pulled her arm from his waist and untangled his legs from her, hoping he wouldn't wake her. He knew he should've pulled away from her almost thirty minutes ago, to be safe, but he'd been talking himself into it for as long. He walked silently to the door, opening it as quietly as he could manage.

Edward stared back at him. Jacob's eyes grew wide as he tried to find an excuse for being in Renesmee's bedroom at four o'clock in the morning. Edward smiled scarily, shaking his head slightly before jerking it towards his door in a silent promise to ignore the fact that Jacob had snuck into his daughter's bedroom.

"Thank you!" Jacob mouthed, walking towards his bedroom, and falling back asleep. His alarm clock woke him two hours later.

A knock on Nessie's door the next morning woke her from the most restful sleep she'd had in a while. She smiled when she remembered Jake's late night visit. Pulling a pair of shorts on over her underwear, she answered her door. "Dahhee?" she asked, yawning through her words.

Edward smiled, almost mockingly. "May I come in?"

Nessie brought one hand to her hair, threading her fingers through it and ruffling it a bit as she massaged her scalp, walking back towards her bed as she nodded her consent.

Edward entered, walking just inside the door before stopping. "Your mother and I talked about your punishment during our time away last night," he started.

"Oh, you guys left?" Nessie asked 'innocently.'

Edward gave her a pointed look that told her he knew just who spent the night last night, ignoring her question and continuing as if she hadn't spoken. "We decided you've been pretty well behaved these past two weeks. Well, better than we had expected anyway, and decided to let you chose five things to have back. Choose carefully."

Nessie didn't hesitate. "My car, my black Jimmy Choo pumps, my Tiffany earrings, my Cole Haan, and my freedom to do with Jacob as I please, within reason."

Edward rose an eyebrow towards her. "Didn't take much time to think about that."

"Didn't need to."

He sighed, but nodded once. "I'll go get your things. Which purse is the Cole Haan?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "It's the white one with the braided handles that Aunt Rosalie got me for my birthday."

Edward stared at her for a moment before muttering "I'll just ask Rosalie," and leaving her bedroom."

Her door was closed for approximately thirty seconds before it opened again and Jacob trailed through. "Oh, shit. You're not dressed yet. Sorry, babe." He started to leave, but Nessie stopped him.

"You can wait on my bed if you'd like. I've got to take a shower, still, but it's up to you."

Jacob nodded as Nessie trailed into her bathroom, closing the door and stripping. She tried to shower as quickly as possible, feeling sorry for Jacob who was probably bored out of his mind sitting alone in her bedroom. She didn't even have a television in it anymore! She brushed her teeth quickly, drying off and wrapping a fluffy white towel around her. As she looked in the mirror, she scrunched her nose. Her coppery hair was frizzy and curling. Suddenly, she wished she'd asked for her hair straightener instead of her car.

She walked back into her bedroom to find Jacob lying on her bed, an arm thrown over his eyes. When he heard her quiet chuckle, he peeked out from under it, and sat up. "I think after I graduate from Trinity, I'm going to take a two hundred year break before I go to college," Nessie rambled, dropping her towel and digging around inside of her dresser drawers. She'd just done her laundry yesterday afternoon, so she was excited about being able to wear her favorite underwear. "Homecoming is just over a month and a half away. I really need to go shopping. What color do you want to wear?"

Nessie turned to face Jacob, only to find him staring at her unabashedly. "What?" she asked, bending over to step into her black, lacy thong.

"You know what you're doing."

She winked in reply, turning to reach for her bra. When she faced the bed again, Jacob had moved. He was now standing mere inches away from her, his face hovering over hers. Absentmindedly, she backed against the dresser, now pinned between it and her boyfriend – who looked particularly menacing right now. "Jake?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak at a volume any higher. Jacob's hands reached for her hips, holding onto them tightly and pulling them towards his. Nessie moaned, and Jacob smirked.

"You're a little minx, you know that?"

Nessie nodded slowly, unable to break eye contact.

Jacob lowered his lips to her neck and sucked on the spot behind her ear that he knew drove her wild. She moaned again, gripping his biceps and wishing he didn't have his stupid uniform shirt and blazer covering his muscles. She wanted nothing more than to dig her fingernails into his skin. "We're going to get into trouble," Nessie gasped, closing her eyes.

"Your fault," Jacob insisted, continuing his pursuit of her skin.

"Alright you two, we're going to be late!" Rosalie yelled, pounding on Nessie's bedroom door as she walked by.

Jacob sighed, pulling away and looking at Nessie pointedly. "Clothes. Now. We'll be hanging out after school."

"Yes, sir," Nessie replied with a wink, reaching for her bra again. By the time she got back downstairs, in bare feet, she only had time to take a granola bar and an apple with her for breakfast. Next to that, her purse, shoes, keys, and earrings sat, waiting for her. With a smile directed in her grumpy father's direction she fingered the earrings through her ears and used Jacob's shoulder for support as she slid into her heels. Grabbing her keys and hanging the purse in the crook of her elbow, Nessie started for the door, walking on sexually frustrated sunshine.


End file.
